ALEXANDER
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Krycek is given the loan of a new body and he first thing he does is go visit Skinner.


Title: ALEXANDER

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: 

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Genre: Slash

Summary: Krycek is given the temporary loan of a new body. The first thing he does is go find Skinner.

Beta: Thank you Ursula for all your help. It's very much appreciated.

ALEXANDER

The small boy walked along the dark highway, angrily wiping away the tears streaming down his face. He'd show them! They'd never find him! He'd walk a million miles away! He could do it too. He'd stop at the first big city he came to and he'd get a job and he'd make it big. He'd grow big too and he'd come back and find that bastard! He'd show him!

He never even saw the beam of light that came down out of the star-lit sky behind him. In a flash he was gone.

xxxxxx

"It's wrong, that's why. The boy must be returned." Jeremiah insisted.

"We will not hurt the boy. We simply wish to study him." The alien countered.

"He has a family. They are probably looking for him right now."

"Then what was he doing out on the highway in the middle of the night? This boy is a loner. We will take good care of him and release him after we have studied him."

"If this boy is harmed in any way it will negate all the work we've done to bring peace between our organizations in the last ten years." Smith warned.

"He will be returned within days, memory wiped, remembering nothing but a long walk in the night."

"I'll check with the authorities and see how much of a ripple his disappearance has caused."

"I tell you, this boy is an orphan. No mother or father would allow their child out on the highway in the middle of the night."

"Perhaps the child just ran away?"

"Then his parents have failed him. We will study him, learn from him, and perhaps he will learn a thing or too as well."

"Where will you take him? Your home planet is weeks away."

"We've got a group on Kita studying humanoids. He will be of great value to them and neither the Tapians nor Venoans would harm a child. He will be safe there."

"He must be closely monitored." Smith insisted.

"He will be. You will be welcome to study the images when we are finished. We always keep a complete record."

"Yes, I know. May I suggest you place him with the Tapians and not the Venoans? The Venoans are far too un-predictable. The boy will be well taken better care of with the Tapa."

"That is the plan."

"Good. OK. I'll check back with you then after I investigate the reaction to the boy's disappearance."

"Very well."

xxxxxx

"Where did the road go?" The boy asked as he walked along the narrow pathway in the moon light. "There must be a town up ahead somewhere."

The path he was on ended at the stream. He scooped up a double handful of the cool clear water and drank. He glanced around the clearing and sat down on some rocks at the water's edge. He leaned back and stretched out, pillowing his head on his laced together hands and staring at the stars overhead. He tried for a time to identify the different constellations but couldn't find any he knew. After a while his eyes closed and he dozed off. He would find the town tomorrow.

xxxxxx

"Father, you are Chief of the Tapians. You have performed all the rites, spoken with the Gods, the rain will come."

"Malleon, my son, it must come soon or the crops will fail and we will have nothing to trade with the Venoans for our needs. We must prepare to defend ourselves should that occur."

"It will not happen! We have always harvested enough to feed our people and to satisfy the Venoans. It will rain soon." Malleon walked with his father until he entered his hut, then walked on passed all the other huts and into the woods.

He loved walking at night. The woods carried an entirely different smell than it did in the day light when the sun warmed it. He followed the well worn trail down to the stream and stood admiring the view as the moon light cast a pale glow over everything. It would rain soon; it just had to.

He turned to head back to the village when something caught his eye. It was the other side of the stream. His curiosity got the better of him and he waded into the stream. He was half way across when the boy woke up.

"Hello," the boy called. "Do you know the way into town? I must have gotten off the main road."

"You mean the village? It is just over that way." He pointed towards the east. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Traveling." The boy said as the dripping wet man approached him. "I came a long way. I thought I'd be there before dark but it got late and I sat down. I guess I fell asleep."

"Where are you from?" Malleon asked.

"Springfield."

"I do not know that village. You must have come a long way. Do you have people in my village?"

"No. I have come to find work."

"Work? The work in the fields is not enough for you?"

"I can work in the fields if that's all you have. I'm strong and I can do a fair day's work for a fair day's pay." The boy flexed his skinny arm showing a bump of a muscle.

"I see. You expect wages. Is that the way it's done in your village? Did you work for wages there?"

"No. They wouldn't let me. They put me in school with a bunch of dummies and expected me to stay there. I may be small but I'm smarter than all of them – smarter even than the teacher."

"That's pretty smart. So how is it that you got lost?"

"I'm **not** lost! I'm just not to the town yet. I'll get there and I'll get a job. I can do it. I really can."

"I'm sure you can. You look like a strong one. Why did your parents let you leave?"

"My parents are dead – car crash two years ago. They stuck me in a home with this bast … I mean, this mean guy who was just an ignorant fool! He couldn't stand it that I was smarter than he was. I'll be stronger too in a few years. I'm strong already."

"You're not afraid traveling all alone in the middle of the night?"

"Nope. I can fight. I gave Jimmy Bogus a black eye when he got in my face. I don't take shit from anybody!"

"Good for you, boy. Fighting is important. Anyone ever give you a black eye?"

"Uh huh." He looked down sheepishly. "Martin Thurman. But I was just a kid then. I was only eight and he was twelve. I was new at the home then. I just got there and he thought he could make me his slave, tried to make me do his chores. I told him to go to hell and he busted me one."

"Did you get him back?"

"I sure did. I waited until he was asleep and I snuck over to his cot and pounded him good. He ended up with two black eyes!"

"I'll bet he never bothered you again, did he?"

"Nope. He never did."

"You did the right thing. It doesn't matter how strong a man is if he doesn't have self respect, he'll never make it in this world. Life is difficult but you already know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. What's your name anyway?"

"Malleon. What's yours?"

"Alexander. What do you do?"

"Whatever I want. I'm the Chief's son. I do whatever I want."

"Oh. You don't have to work?"

"Sure I work. I work in the fields like everyone else, I help build when new huts are needed. I do lots of different things."

The two of them sat and talked until the sun was up and Malleon took him back to the village with him.

Everyone pointed and laughed as Malleon entered the village with the small boy beside him covered in dirt and mud.

"What are they laughing at?" Alexander asked.

"They have never seen anything like you before."

"I'm just a boy – just like they are."

"You are black. They have never seen a black boy before."

"I am not black!" Alexander stopped and turned on Malleon, is little fists clenched at his sides.

"I think most of it will wash off." Malleon said with a swipe of his hand across Alexander's cheek. "But that hair of your's is black. You can't deny that."

"What's so different about black hair? Lots of people have black hair."

"Not around here they don't." Malleon gestured around the village as others came out of their huts to see the strange new boy.

"Where did you capture him, Malleon? Was it a vicious fight?" Some older boy sidled up to them and asked.

"I am NOT captured! I came here to find work!" Alexander said.

The newcomer stepped back at Alexander's furious outburst.

"Aaaahh a fighter, is he." An old man with a smoking pipe between his teeth commented sagely and everyone laughed again.

"I can fight! I'll fight any one of you!"

"I bring to you Alexander the Black Warrior!" Malleon announced to his village with a grin and the wave of his arm.

Someone slung a clump of sod that landed on Alexander's chest and the fight was on. The two boys rolled over and over in the grass, punching and swinging at each other until two adults pulled them apart.

"Enough! Is this any way to welcome a visitor?" The voice of the chief halted all the action but not before Alexander got in one last swing that connected directly with the other boy's jaw sending him flying into the dirt.

"Are you the boss around here? I'm looking for a job." Alex walked up to the chief.

"I can squash you like a bug!" A voice came out of the crowd.

Alexander turned his head towards the older boy. "Wanna try your luck?" He eyed the older boy and they were into it. Fists were flying and arms flailing while the crowd cheered.

"Father, we must stop it. Eggar is much bigger and stronger than the boy." Malleon said.

"Then the boy will learn a valuable lesson that he shouldn't fight when no fighting is necessary."

The boys fought and wrestled to the ground, each of them taking a sound pummeling before the chief stepped in, grabbed Alexander by the shirt and yanked him to his feet and shooed Eggar on his way. "Enough!" He commanded and the villagers scattered.

"I coulda beat him! I coulda!" Alexander wailed as he wiped the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You have proven your warrior status, young man." And to Malleon he said, "Take this young man to the river and clean him up then bring him to me. We will talk."

"I don't need a bath! I'm just looking for a job." Alexander insisted.

Malleon pulled him by the arm back towards the river as the others turned away and went about their business. "Come on. Father will speak with you but only after you are cleaned up." They stopped at Malleon's hut as he gathered some clean clothes. They were way too big for Alexander but once he was cleaned up and wearing them, they seemed to fit well enough once the legs were rolled up a couple of times and the shirt was belted around the waist.

"Do you think he'll really give me a job?" Alexander asked as they walked back into the village.

"He will find work for you but here we do not work for wages."

"You mean you work for free? Then how do you get paid?"

"There is no payment. You work and you are given food and shelter and whatever else you need."

"This is a strange place. I didn't know there was any place like this near Springfield."

They entered the Chief's hut and stood quietly side by side until they were waved to a small wooden bench in front of the Chief's chair.

"Well, young warrior. You look much better cleaned up."

"Thank you sir. I'm looking for work."

"Yes, you mentioned that. But first I have a few questions for you."

"Ask. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I'm almost eleven years old and I'm strong. I can do any job a man can do and probably do it better. I'll work hard and I'll do a good job."

"Where do you come from?" The Chief asked.

"Springfield."

"Spring field? I have not heard of that village. How did you get here?"

"I walked. I walked and walked for a long time. I kind of got off the road and ended up by the river last night. That's where Malleon found me."

"And your family – are they still in this Spring field?"

"I have no family, Sir. My parents are dead – two years ago now."

"The rest of your village did not care for you?"

"I was sent to an orphanage but I hated it there so I left."

The Chief and Malleon exchanged glances. "What is 'an orphanage'?" Malleon asked.

"It's a big building where they put kids without parents."

"There are a lot of children without parents in this Spring field?" The Chief asked.

"There were fifty three of us."

"Fifty three children without parents?" The Chief was astounded.

"That's right."

"Were your people warriors? Did they die in battle?"

"No. My dad was a cook and a drunk. Mom worked at the Dairy Queen."

"Your mother served the queen of your village?" Malleon asked.

"No. It's a hamburger and ice cream place a couple blocks from our duplex." Alexander grinned.

"What's a 'duplex'?" Malleon asked.

"It's kinda like two houses stuck together. Don't you have any apartment houses here? Any duplex'?"

"Some of your words are strange to us and we do not understand them but mostly we do understand you. Do you not have any relatives? No brothers or sisters who could take care of you?"

"No. Momma got sick after I was born and had to have a hysterectomy."

"A what?" Malleon asked.

"It's an operation where the doctor cuts you open and takes out the place where babies come from."

The Chief and Malleon exchanged grimaces.

"I can see that you've been through some terrible ordeals, young warrior." The Chief tried to regain his composure. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. Malleon will show you around."

"Can I have a job though? I want to work. I'm not asking for any hand out."

"There is always plenty of work for a strong young man like yourself. I'm sure we can find something for you to do to earn your keep." The Chief stood up and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Where are your houses? Is this really where you live?" Alexander asked when Malleon took him back to his hut.

"This is my house. It was built for me two summers ago when I celebrated my sixteenth summer."

"I've never seen any houses like this before. Is it made out of mud?"

"It is." Malleon answered proudly. "If you stay with us you will have your own place one day too."

"I see where you sleep but I don't see no kitchen – where do you eat?"

"Outside with everyone else; where else would I eat?"

"I don't know. I guess that's cool. So you don't have to cook or nothin?"

"No. The women cook."

"Do you have a woman?" Alexander asked wide eyed.

"No. Not yet. But I will when it is decided the time is right. Probably next year."

"Who gets to decide?"

"My father. He will select someone he thinks will suit me."

"That's shit! What if you don't like her?"

"Why wouldn't I like her? I like all the girls in the village."

"I wouldn't want to have to share my place with no girl."

"That's because you're not grown up yet. You'll change your mind when you're older."

"No I won't! If I stayed here, would I HAVE to have a woman if I didn't want to?"

"I don't know. No one has ever refused before. You can ask father next time you see him. But you won't have to worry about that for a long time. Let's get you a bed fixed up."

They went out into the woods and took turns chopping down some strong saplings. After they had all they needed they pulled down some vines and braided them together for lashings. In no time they had the bed made and placed in Malleon's hut along side his.

Blankets were brought to their hut. One was stretched across the wooden frame and secured – the others were thrown on top for covers.

"Are you hungry?" Malleon asked.

"I sure am. But I don't have any money. You think I could get something to eat anyway and pay later after I earned some?"

"You don't need money here. We don't use it. I know some of the other villages around do but we don't. There is plenty of food for all. You can go into the fields with me tomorrow and work. No other payment will be required." Malleon smiled and led him to the center of the village where everyone had gathered around the long tables in the center of the village and were preparing to eat.

They took seats at the long table and were promptly served large plates of food.

True to his word, Alexander toiled long hours in the fields, doing every bit as much as any man in the village. Late in the afternoon the rains came and the chief proclaimed Alexander, the Black Warrior, as their good luck charm. He was carried about the village on shoulders as they celebrated in the rain.

xxxxxx

A week later they came for him – two men in brown jumpsuits. They talked with the Chief for a time and he pointed into the fields where Malleon and Alexander were working.

"No, no, I won't go with you! I'm staying here! Malleon, help me!" Alexander cried out as they reached for him.

"Father, can't you stop them? He wants to stay with us!"

"I'm sorry, son. Perhaps one day they will permit another visit with him."

"Malleon! Malleon!" Alexander cried out as he was hauled up on the shoulder of one of the men and they walked off with him. He pounded the man with his fists and kicked but the man held him tightly and in seconds he went limp as the hypo-spray hissed against the side of his neck.

xxxxxx

"Where am I? I want to go back to the village with Malleon! Please take me back!" Alexander pleaded but to no avail. He was restrained in the small room with one guard to watch over him.

The guard turned his back for a moment and Alexander jumped on him, pounding him for all he was worth. The guard danced around with the boy on his back and was relieved when two others came into the room laughing and hauled the boy down.

"PLEASE! I want to go back to the village!" He pleaded.

"We're taking you home boy. Back where you belong. You don't belong here in the wilderness with these people."

"I don't care! I like it there. They like me too. Please take me back!"

"Sorry, kid, but you're going back to Springfield." The guard said.

He lunged at them then with a fury they thought incapable of such a young boy. He fought and kicked and bit with every ounce of strength he had until he was once again sedated.

When he awoke, there was a different man in the small room with him. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Can you make them take me back? I want to go back to the village!"

"Alexander, I know this is all very difficult for you to understand but one day you will."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, don't take me back to Springfield. I want to stay in the village. The Chief said I could."

"I know that's what you want right now but it's not in your best interest. You have a different path to follow – a very important path."

"I don't know anything about any path except the one that leads to the river. Please take me back."

"Why do you hate Springfield so much?"

"It's not Springfield – it's the people in Springfield."

"You're from the orphanage; aren't you?"

"I won't go back there! You can't make me! I'll run away again!" He jumped up from the bed and made a dash for the door. A guard stepped out in front of him and Jeremiah nodded for him to let the boy pass. A few more steps and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where are we – on an air plane?" He looked around the small cabin with rows of seats on both sides and windows displaying a field of black littered with stars.

"We are in flight, yes. Please come back and we'll discuss this situation like men." Jeremiah asked kindly.

Alexander walked back into the room and sat down on the small bed.

"Please forgive me, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Jeremiah Smith." He reached out a hand to Alexander and the small skinny arm was extended to him.

"I'm Alexander Michael Krycek. I've never been in an air plane before." He was just a little bit scared.

"It's all right. We'll have you safely on the ground in less than an hour. But first I want you to tell me why you hate the people at the orphanage so badly."

Alexander looked down and turned his head away. "Some of them are OK but one of them is bad."

"Bad how?"

"I can't tell you. He's just bad."

"Alexander, I have to take you back to the orphanage but I don't want to leave you with bad people. Tell me who it is that you think is bad and why you ran away so I can fix things for you."

"You can't fix things! He works there. Besides, nobody would believe me anyway."

"I will. I'll believe you."

"He's … just bad is all."

"How bad, Alexander? I can't help you if I don't know what you're talking about."

"He does bad things. He's … nasty."

"Who, Alexander? I need a name."

"He said he'd kill me if I told. He said no one would believe me."

"I'll believe you, Alexander. But you need to tell me now. We'll be there shortly and I can't help you if I don't know his name and what he did to you."

"I don't know his real name. Everyone calls him Bubba. He cleans the bathrooms."

"What did he do to you Alexander?"

"He touches me … where I don't want him touching me! It ain't right! It isn't right. I mean … I'm big enough to button up my own pants and I don't need him sticking his hand down inside my pants! He said he was just fixing my shirt but it wasn't my shirt he was touching!"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. He said if I did he'd slip into my room at night and slit my throat! He's got a knife too, I saw it! It's big!"

Smith walked over to where the boy sat on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will take care of this immediately, Alexander. You will never be bothered by this man again."

"You can do that? You can get him fired?"

"I can and I will. I'm going to give you something to help relax you now. When you wake up you'll forget all about this."

"But I don't to forget all about the village and Malleon and the others. Can I please just go back there?"

"I'm sorry. But that's not possible right now. Maybe sometime in the future we can arrange for you to visit them again. Would you like that?"

"YES! Please, can I visit as soon as possible?"

"We'll see. Here, drink this." He handed the boy two tablets and a bottle of water.

"You're sure Bubba will be gone when I get back?"

"Positive. Just relax now." In moments the boy was fast asleep.

xxxxxx

Twenty five years later …

Skinner sat in the back corner booth sipping his drink and scanning the room for interesting faces. No luck. The place seemed packed for a change and he put that up to the new combo that was playing. They were smooth, their sound mellow and their tight black pants and roving eyes revealed they were interested in more than music. There wasn't a guy in the room who wouldn't have traded in his life savings for an hour alone with that piano player. Hell, he didn't blame them. He'd do him, himself but he'd have to stand in line.

He swirled the few pieces of ice left in his empty glass and decided he would leave at the end of the number. He hated to leave in the middle of a number, it seemed rude somehow. His plans changed when a new face walked into the room. This one was tall, dark blond hair a little longer than he usually liked it but the rest of the package was definitely to his liking. He was handsome with a square jaw line and a tan that looked like it actually came from exposure to the sun and not a bottle of chemicals.

Skinner watched the newcomer as he scanned the room and his eyes came to rest on Skinner. Skinner nodded with a slight dip of the head and the newcomer made his way across the room to Skinner's booth.

"Hi. The place is pretty crowded tonight. Mind if I join you?" He smiled down at Skinner and Skinner took notice that he must be a good ten or fifteen years younger than himself but in a place like this on a Friday night, none of that mattered.

"Certainly." Skinner nodded for him to sit down and a waiter joined them shortly. "I'll have another Scotch, please," Skinner said and looked to the newcomer to give his order.

"Bud light." He said. "I'm Alex … or Alexander or Mike," he stuttered a bit embarrassed.

"So which is it? Alex, Alexander or Mike?" Skinner smiled at the awkward young man.

"Actually, it's all three. My name is Alexander Michales. Some call me Alex, some Alexander and some Mike."

"OK. I'll pick the one in the middle – Alexander, how will that be?"

"That's fine … er?"

"Walter."

"That's fine, Walter." Alexander looked around the room a little uneasily. "It seems really crowded tonight. Is that a new combo?"

"Yes it is." Walter answered, "And they're quite good."

Their drinks were placed in front of them and they each took a sip.

"I've seen you here before." Alexander said. "I've never seen you with anyone though."

"I must have been blind not to have seen you." Skinner enjoyed the getting-to-know-you time.

"I was … with someone else at the time, an on and off kind of thing." Alexander said by way of explanation.

"And it's off now?"

"It's off for good."

"I see. Would you care to dance?" Walter asked and they stood and joined the other couples shuffling around the small dance floor.

An hour later they were in a hotel room, door locked behind them and clothes flying off in all directions. Their first coming together was like a match thrown on a puddle of gasoline, the second time was slower and more thorough but just as volatile. They lay together side by side, exhausted and spent, the outside world spiraling away from them as they wallowed in their bliss.

"I should go home." Skinner offered.

"No. You should sleep. You can go home tomorrow, or the next day. There's no hurry." Alexander rolled over on his side and slung an arm across Skinner's middle.

"I really should … " Skinner got out that much before a tongue interrupted his thoughts and any ideas of leaving.

He stayed until 5:30 Monday morning when the two of them got up and searched for missing socks and underwear, in between kissing, caressing and soft sweet sighs of utter contentment.

Skinner left work early all that week and even came in late a few times, which was unheard of for him. He spoke with Alexander several times during the day while he seemed to be doing nothing but lolling around the hotel room and gym waiting for Skinner to get off work.

The second weekend they went out, had dinner, hit some clubs, danced, laughed and talked. Then came back to the hotel room where they did their best to wear the bed out.

Lying quietly together afterwards Alexander suggested that they go away for a while. Take a trip. He suggested Europe.

"Europe? I can't be gone that long. A long weekend, maybe but not Europe." He sat up on the edge of the bed as if to stress his point.

"Why not? I've got two weeks left before I have to leave. This hotel room and this town are nice but its spring time, Walter. Let's go to the south of France or maybe Venice -- just for a couple of weeks – my treat, promise." Alexander was on his knees behind Skinner, caressing his shoulders and scattering little kisses across the back of his neck.

"You don't fight fair." Walter said as he leaned back into the warmth.

"I don't want to fight, Walter. I just want the two of us to spend some time together outside of this room and the bars."

"It does sound wonderful and I haven't taken any time off in years."

"Then a couple of weeks off is just what you need." Alexander slid off the bed and knelt in front of Walter, resting his head in Walter's lap. He looked up with pleading green eyes, "Please?"

Walter reached over picked up the phone and dialed. He left two messages. One with the Director stating he was taking the next two weeks off for a 'family emergency' and the second one with his secretary telling her to reschedule all his appointments for the next two weeks.

xxxxxx

The flight home was spent mostly sleeping as they had very little while flitting through Europe from country to country, on planes, trains and rental cars. From hotel, to restaurant, to museum; from one historic structure to another they saw the sights, ate exotic food and enjoyed wild passionate sex at every possible opportunity. As they were packing for their return flight Alexander sat on the bed holding a postcard with a photo of their hotel on it.

"It's going to be tough to go home." Walter sympathized as he sat beside him.

Alexander fiddled with the hotel pen and finally made a little heart on the fifth floor, the approximate location of their room.

"I'll be leaving my heart right here." He said sadly.

Walter took the pen and made another heart overlapping the first. "Mine will be right there beside yours."

"I love you, Walter, love you, love you, love you."

A knock on their door announced that their taxi had arrived and they left for the airport.

xxxxxx

They sat side by side on Skinner's couch and Walter asked again. "So tell me again, why you have to leave."

"I told you that first night, Walter. I was only going to be here for thirty days. That's up tomorrow and I'll have to go."

"Yes, you told me that but you didn't say why?" Walter stood up and began to pace. "Oh God! You're not married, are you?"

"NO! I'm **not** married!" Alexander leaned forward resting elbows on knees and lacing his hands together. "I do have something to tell you though."

"Tell me! What ever it is, we can deal with it." Walter insisted.

"I've been deceiving you. I never meant … I mean I never thought it would go this far."

"What is it?" Walter came and sat down beside him.

"I just thought we could have some good times together, I never dreamed …"

"What? That I would fall in love with you?"

"Walter, I'm sorry! I really should just go." He stood up and headed for the door.

"No you don't! You can't just drop a bomb shell like that and then walk out." Skinner caught him before he got to the door.

Alexander rubbed both hands over his face, took a deep breath and started. "I've been changed, my appearance, I mean. If you knew who I really am, you'd hate me even more. I just wanted to spend some time with you, to be with you. It's over now and I have to go back. I'm sorry, Walter." He reached for the door.

"Alexander …"

"I do love you, Walter. I love you, love you, love you." The door opened and closed and he was gone.

Walter stood in the middle of his living room floor in a state of shock. He knew their parting would be difficult but he assumed it would only be temporary until they could figure out a way to be together again. But Alexander was saying 'goodbye' and it sounded permanent.

He was stunned. Alexander had given him no reason at all for walking out on him. Some nonsense about deceiving him but what the heck was that all about? He was changed? What on earth was going on here?

Skinner was numb the next two weeks. He went about his daily routine, fended off all the questions about his absence, worked late and got caught up and fell into bed each night trying to analyze the situation. What the hell had happened and how could he have let himself fall so deeply in so short a time when he knew next to nothing about this guy.

This Alex, Alexander, Mike, Michaels, or whatever his name was. How could he have let this happen? He was filled with disgust for letting himself be taken in so easily yet in the last moments before sleep all he could do was mourn for his lover's touch. He missed it desperately.

Friday night came around and he decided to go out for the first time since he had been back. He saw no reason to sit around and wait any longer. It had been a month and he had heard nothing from Alexander. He was standing by his closet door trying to decide if he needed a light weight jacket or a heavier one when someone knocked at his door.

He looked out the peep hole and saw Alex Krycek standing there.

"Oh shit!" He said as he jerked the door open. "What do you want, Krycek? I'm about to go out."

"A few minutes of your time. I have some really good news for you and something you're going to want to see."

"Trust me, Krycek; you've got nothing I want to see."

Krycek grinned and leaned down and picked up a file box sitting at his feet. "You're going to want to see this."

Skinner sighed and stood back allowing Kyrcek to enter.

"Make it quick. I've got an appointment." Skinner said as he stood with arms folded across his chest.

"OK. You got it. Did you hear about the warehouse fire three days ago over on Bower Street?"

"I did."

"There was a body discovered in the rubble. Once the DNA tests are run, they're going to find out that it was none other than C. G. B. Spender."

"Smoking Man? Are you sure?" Skinner was becoming more interested now.

"Positive. I was there when they torched him."

"Who did it? You saw them?"

"I saw them. So did he. He knew his number was up. He was the last of the group to go."

"What do you mean?"

"The Consortium. They are gone now. He was the last."

"Their gone? Completely?"

"Yes. It's all over now."

"And the alien threat?" Skinner couldn't believe he was asking that particular question.

"It's over with. They have spent more than fifty years studying Earth and have come to the conclusion that settling here would be more trouble than it would be worth to them and they have decided to go elsewhere."

"And you know this how?" Skinner was ever skeptical.

"I've been in touch with them through Jeremiah Smith. You're familiar with him?"

"Yes, I know of him. How do you know him?"

"He helped me after I was taken, a long time ago." Krycek went on. "I've done a few favors for him and he asked me if I'd be willing to help him … take down the Consortium. I jumped at the chance."

"And Smith, he's an alien?" Skinner asked skeptically.

"No. He's what is called a hybrid, half alien, half human."

"And he's the one who torched that building and Smoking man?"

"Not him, but part of his group. They arranged for the demise of the entire group, one by one. Spender was the last and now he's gone. It's all over with."

"Well, if all that is true, then that is good news. There is no way to prove any of it, of course. So what do you have in the box?" Skinner asked as he walked over and leaned back against his desk.

"May I sit?" Krycek nodded at the couch. "This might take a while."

"Go ahead but make it short."

"Yeah, I know. You have an appointment." Krycek said and pulled the top off the box and set it aside. "After the old man was gone, I went back to his place and went through all his files. I thought these might be of interest to you. These are all cases you were working on that he was involved with. It's all right here."

"Proof of anything?" The AD in Skinner perked up.

"Uh huh. Everything you'll need to sew up about twenty cases here. There's also something else."

"And what would that be?"

Krycek tossed him a disk. "The video of you disposing of that postal worker's body. There aren't any copies. They've all been taken care of. This is the original."

Skinner stared at it in disbelief. He was free! Spender was dead and there would be no embarrassing photos of him leaking out.

Krycek stood up and brought the box over and sat it down on the desk beside Skinner.

"One more thing and then I'll go."

Skinner looked up at him.

"One more truth that you need to know. The aliens healed me, regenerated my arm." He held up his real left hand.

Skinner stared at it in wonder as Krycek flexed the hand open and closed.

"In order to do this, they needed to submerge my body in some solution for a period of thirty days. It's an extremely difficult and painful procedure and they do it without anesthesia by removing the person's consciousness and placing it into another body. It is a body that was created by the aliens specifically for the purpose of hosting."

Skinner stared at him blankly then asked. "Why would they heal you?"

"I was first taken when I was ten. I had run away and was hitch hiking along a highway when they got me. I was terrified at first and fought them. Then I met Jeremiah Smith and he explained things to me.

It took days of negotiating before they released me. Smith said they admired me, called me Black Warrior because of my dark hair and filthy appearance. They were all white-blonde, almost albino looking. Anyway, they wanted to keep me I guess for educational purposes but Smith talked them out of it. This was a group from the mother ship, the spear head of the investigation for colonization. I've met several members of this particular group over the years. Some of them worked with the old man."

"I see." Skinner said, trying to judge if this was a fairy tale or the truth. He had to admit that Krycek's hand and arm looked real. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Just this – Walter, I am Alexander … Michaels … Krycek."

Realization and horror dawned on Skinner's face and he screamed, "NOOOOOOO! No you are NOT! You are NOT my Alexander!" Skinner flew across the room and slammed the glass doors open to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air. This was all a dream. It HAD to be. He didn't know how long he stayed out there but when he came back inside, the room was empty. He called out but Krycek had gone.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. The yellow legal pad on his desk had a note scrawled on it. It read, "Walter, I'm so sorry. I love you, love you, love you." It was signed "A". He ripped the page off and ran it through his shredder. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

xxxxxx

He spent the weekend going through the first dozen or so files. They were filled with information; dates, times, names, weapons used and their present hiding locations, all the information that would be needed to solve several different cases. He flooded his mind with the information, refusing to think about Alexander or Krycek or the possibility that they could be one and the same.

Monday morning he carried the box with him into work and went directly to the Director's office. He explained that the box had been delivered to him from an "anonymous source" and he was turning it over to her.

"And you've checked these out?" She asked as she pulled the files from the box one by one, reading the case labels.

"No. I've read through them. That's about it. I haven't had the time to do a proper investigation since receiving them. I thought it best to just bring it all in here to you."

She pulled the last file out and placed it on her stack. "Well, I suggest you split them up and hand them out to your agents and get them going on it. Let me know what you turn up and I want to know the source."

"You and me both. But they came anonymously so I don't see how we can find out."

"There's always a way. Check all the messenger services, the usual." She started to dump the files back into the box when she stopped and pulled something out of the box. A postcard. "This must have fallen out of one of the files."

Skinner reached for it. "I don't remember seeing any post cards in the files." He looked at it and saw it was the card with the picture of their hotel and the two hearts they had drawn on it. He flipped it over and it said, "I love you, love you, love you." And it was signed "A". Beneath that was an address. The Bennington Hotel, 6048 Harrison Street, room 722.

"Uh … this is mine. Must have gotten mixed up with the files when they were on my desk." He stuffed the card in his coat pocket, glad that Cassidy hadn't turned it over and read it.

"Get this stuff off my desk and get after it. I've got an appointment in three minutes." She said as she checked her watch and dumped the rest of the files back into the box.

Skinner took the box and went back to his office. He sat at his desk and stared at the postcard. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Krycek could not be his Alexander!

xxxxxx

It was 8:15 pm that evening when Skinner knocked on door 722. Krycek opened the door and stepped back for Skinner to enter. Krycek was wearing a black tank top and cut offs. He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower. He was barefoot and his hair was still wet and he was dabbing at it with the towel around his neck.

"Sit down, can I get you anything?"

"Just some information." Skinner loosened his coat button and sat down on the couch.

"OK. What is it you need to know?" Krycek took a chair opposite Skinner.

"The files. Where did they come from? How did you get them? Can you vouch for the information in them? And when we investigate the information they contain, will there be any … surprises?"

"I already told you where I got them; from Consortium head quarters. I'm not vouching for anything. They are what they are. If they are of any use to you or the Bureau, then good, if not, then toss them. As for surprises, who knows? I sure don't."

Skinner stared at him for a moment then asked, "What about all this … other stuff. Are you still sticking to your story that you're Alexander?"

"It's not a story, Walter. It's the truth."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe it." Skinner drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"So what do you want me to do, recite word for word all of our conversations? Talk about all the places we visited? Describe what it's like having sex with you?"

"He could have told you all that."

"I suppose so. Did he also tell me how you warmed my hands that night in the back of the taxi by putting them between your legs? Did he tell me you have three small moles on the inside of your right thigh? Did he tell me that each night just before we fell asleep you held me in your arms, kissed the top of my head and whispered, "My Alexander"? Would he think to tell me those things?"

Skinner stood up and began pacing. "He could have. What I want to know is why? Why go through the charade to begin with?"

"I told you that. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I've always had this … this thing for you. I wanted to know what you were really like."

"So it was all just to satisfy some sick curiosity of yours?"

"No! Shit, Walter. Is it really so damn difficult to figure out? I wanted to be with you! It was the first thing I thought of when I saw the body I had been transferred into. I thought that looking like that; I might have a chance to spend some time with you.

I never dreamed …"

"You never dreamed what?" Skinner asked angrily.

"I never dreamed that anything serious would come of it. Was I hoping to bed you? Yes! I admit that's true. I've dreamed about it for so many years that when the chance came, I jumped at it."

Skinner stared at him. "You're a liar. Why should I believe such a preposterous story?"

Krycek stood up then and faced him. "Because you know it's true. You don't want to believe it, but you know it. You feel it. I'm Alexander but you won't accept that because it's me."

"You're Alex Krycek; liar, murderer, conspirator, traitor. You've tortured me, made my life miserable for years. Now you expect me to believe that you've had this 'thing' for me all this time?"

"There's been something between us from the day we met and you know it as well as I do. When you shook my hand when we were introduced by my AD, it was there the minute our hands touched. I felt it and I know you did too."

"You're crazy!" Skinner turned away – no longer able to look him in the eye.

"It was like an electrical charge went through me. I know you felt it; I saw it in your eyes."

"I felt nothing."

"Now who's the liar?"

"I didn't come here for a walk down memory lane. I came here for some answers." Skinner whirled on him.

"You already have your answers. You came here to see if you could accept me as Alexander. We both know that."

"You're NOT Alexander!"

Krycek sighed, took out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Jeremiah? It's Alexander. I need some help here. I've told Skinner the truth about the regeneration of my arm but he refuses to accept it." He stood quietly and listened. "OK. Thanks." He handed the phone to Skinner.

Skinner placed the phone to his ear and listened. "Mr. Skinner, this is Jeremiah Smith. Do you remember me?"

"I do." Skinner answered.

"What exactly about the regeneration process is it that you don't understand?"

"Krycek is giving me some nonsense about transferring his consciousness into another body for thirty days. Now I can see that he does have a new arm, that much is obvious but this other thing about being in someone else's body, I don't believe."

"We have several bodies available to us that were developed in our laboratories. We try to choose one that's the closest approximate age of whoever we are working on. The regenerative process is quite lengthy and painful. We have found a simple way of just removing a person's consciousness and placing it elsewhere during the procedure. We found this is less traumatic to the patient than an extended period of sedation. These bodies were never living human beings; simply shells, created for the specific purpose of hosting different patient's consciousness."

"That's preposterous!"

"It is. It is also true."

"And there are, how many of these 'shells' walking around with other people's consciousness in them? Hundreds? Thousands?" Skinner was horrified.

"I have no idea the exact number. It is not important. These are not 'new people' we are creating, just new bodies to be used on a temporary basis."

"And Alexander, Alexander Michaels, where is he now? Sitting in a closet somewhere waiting for another chance to live?"

"He is actually in Chicago at the moment."

"Where? I want to see him. Tell me where he is!" Skinner demanded.

"He is no longer your Alexander. His name at the moment is Trent Wineland. He's a doctor at Memorial Hospital."

"We'll see about that!"

"He won't know you. He has no memory of your time together."

"I'll take my chances." He closed the phone and tossed it to Krycek.

"Where are you going?" Krycek asked as Skinner fled.

"To find my Alexander!" Skinner said as he flew out the door.

xxxxxx

"Dr. Wineland?" The girl at the reception desk asked scrolling down her computer screen. "I'm sorry but we don't have a Dr. Wineland on staff here." A nurse stepped up just then and asked, "Are you looking for Dr. Wineland?"

"I am." Skinner said anxiously. "Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"He's with that new group visiting from the coast. He's probably up on the third floor in one of the conference rooms."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Skinner hurried to the elevator and pressed the up button. The door opened and several doctors got out, talking among themselves.

"Alexander!" Skinner called out to the tall blonde in the middle. They didn't seem to notice and kept on walking.

"Dr. Wineland!" Skinner called out and the blonde stopped and turned around. The other doctors walked on towards the cafeteria and he gestured for them to go on.

"Yes?"

"Alexander?" Skinner said softly as he walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. You've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Wineland. Trent Wineland." He started to turn and leave.

"Jeremiah Smith sent me."

Wineland stopped and turned back. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard the name Skinner spoke. He stepped a few steps closer to Skinner.

"It's not time yet. I've still got at least another three weeks. Has something gone wrong?"

"No. I just need to speak with you privately." Skinner insisted.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." The walked down the hallway until they came to a small conference room and went in. "Do you have a message for me?"

"No. I just needed to talk with you. You don't remember me?"

"No. I don't remember meeting you. You work with Jeremiah?"

"No. I … I knew you as Alexander."

"Oh. You recognized the body. I have no residual memories of any Alexander, only my own memories."

Skinner stared into the green eyes and the dear face that he remembered so well and knew this was not his Alexander. There was nothing there; the eyes were flat and blank. The blond hair that had curled down around his ears had been cut short and greased back. It was his Alexander; but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Skinner stuttered.

"Oh that's all right. Not a problem. I know this is unusual. But it's been a life saver for me. I'll be out of that wheel chair and back to my practice once this is all over with."

"Good luck to you." Skinner gave him a weak smile and turned and walked out of the room.

The plane trip back to D.C. was agonizing. He wrestled with some truths. Truths he didn't want to believe. Krycek was Alexander. He had to face that. The big thing now he had to deal with was what he was going to do about it.

He drove straight from the Air Port to the Bennington Hotel. Room 722 was being cleaned out by a maid and at the front desk he was told that Mr. Alexander Michaels had checked out and left no forwarding address. Skinner was furious and cursed him all the way back to his condo.

He went inside and fixed himself a drink. He carried it over to his desk and sat down, flipping through his mail. One particular envelope caught his attention. The return said 'Alexander Michaels', no address.

He tore it open, shredding the envelope to get to it. The letter read:

"Walter, I'm sorry I have to leave like this without talking to you after your trip to Chicago but Jeremiah called and said he needed me for another job and I have to go. I hope you were able to find some answers on your trip.

I know all of this is difficult for you to understand and accept but it is all true. There are many truths I would like to discuss with you about our past. So many things I wanted to tell you but they will have to wait. Just, please know this: All the things that I did, I did to keep you alive. It could have been worse; much, much worse.

It's all in the past now and I would like the chance to explain it all to you and tell you how everything that happened was for a purpose, not of my choosing. The Consortium is gone now and you are alive; Mulder and Scully are alive, and I'm free. So in the long run, it was all worth it. Even if you can never forgive me, your lives were worth it.

When I walked into that bar that night and saw you sitting there, my one hope was to try and seduce you; to have sex with you at least once. I had no idea we would become so attached to each other so quickly. I want to thank you for taking that trip with me; it has given me some beautiful memories that I will savor the rest of my life. I never expected that.

I've never slept in anyone's arms before or been awakened by sweet gentle kisses. I've never experienced sex that left me tingling hours later by just thinking about it. I've never told a single soul that I loved them. Never. But I do love you. I think I always have. I just had no idea what it could be like to be loved back. You have given me a priceless gift and I will cherish it. Try not to think too badly of me.

Alexander Michael Krycek

Skinner balled the letter up and threw it across the room in frustration. The tears came then; angry, bitter, burning tears. How could he let something like this happen? How could he be with Krycek and not know it was him? How could Alexander not know him?

Could it all be true? Could Smith really do all he said? Were such things possible?

In his frustration he knocked over his drink and sat and watched as the liquid made its way over his mail. He watched it soak in and just sat there. Hours later he made his way up to bed and the blessed relief of sleep.

xxxxxx

Days and weeks went by. The files were dead on and allowed the Bureau to clear up a lot of old unsolved cases. Skinner received high praise for his efforts and no more was said about trying to find his source. Skinner went about his business as usual, took all the pats on the back in stride and went home each night a miserable man. He'd never been more miserable in his life.

He made his way from the elevator over to room number 42 and knocked on the door. He didn't know what he hoped to accomplish but he had to try something.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested!" Mulder yelled through the door.

"Mulder, it's me. I need to talk with you." Skinner said.

The door opened quickly and Mulder apologized. "Sorry. I thought it was those Girl Scouts again."

"You got something against Girl Scouts?" Skinner asked as he entered the apartment.

"No. Not at all. I just don't want any of their cookies. Sit down; can I get you a beer?"

"No thanks. I need your help."

"Sure thing! What are you working on?" Mulder sat on the edge of the coffee table, excited about a new mystery to solve.

"I need to get in touch with Jeremiah Smith. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Smith? I haven't seen him in a couple of years. What do you need him for? Is somebody hurt? You want me to call Scully?"

"No. It's nothing like that. It's a case I'm working on. I can't get into details with you right now but he has some information I need. It's important. You don't have any idea where he can be reached?"

"No. I could try a few places, leave some messages around that might stir him out but that could take days or longer and might not even work."

"OK." Skinner stood to leave. "Please do that and if you hear anything, anything at all; give me a call. I don't care what time it is, day or night; call me."

"Sure thing. Does this have anything to do with your anonymous informant everyone's been talking about?"

"No", he lied. "There is one thing more though." He stopped at the door and turned back. "Have you seen Krycek lately? He might have some answers I need."

"Anything you got out of Krycek would probably be a lie. I haven't seen him in months."

"If you come in contact with either of them; please let them know that I need to speak with them and get in touch with me immediately."

"OK. This sounds interesting. Are you sure you don't need help? I'm not doing anything right now so I'm available." Mulder stood beside him at the door.

"No. I just need to talk with the two of them; the sooner the better. Call me if you hear anything."

"I will. And I'll get busy and put some messages out there that might reach Smith."

"Thanks, Mulder. I appreciate it."

Skinner walked off into the night and headed back home to try and figure out this mystery that his life had become.

xxxxxx

Two more weeks passed before he heard from Mulder. He was eating dinner at the coffee shop across from the Hoover when he got the call.

"Skinner," He said around a mouthful of roast beef.

"Skinner, it's me. Smith just showed up at my apartment."

"I'll be right there. Don't let him out of your sight!"

xxxxx

"Mulder, I need your help. You're calling Skinner? Good! We can use all the help we can get." Jeremiah Smith said as he came through the door into Mulder's apartment.

"Sit down, can I get you anything?" Mulder offered his unexpected guest.

"No, thanks. I just need a few moments to rest. Is Skinner coming?"

"Yes. He should be here shortly."

"Good. Good. Listen, I need a little rest. If I could just sit for a few moments?"

"Certainly. If you'd like to lie down, you're welcome to the bed room."

"No. This will be fine. I just need a few minutes quiet time." Jeremiah Smith sat down on the couch, leaned his head back and appeared to fall instantly asleep.

Mulder paced the floor nervously until he heard Skinner's loud knocking on the door. He opened it immediately and Skinner rushed into the room.

"Where is he?"

"Right here, Skinner. Good to see you again." Smith greeted him with an outstretched hand. "I'm so glad you came. I need help and there are very few people I know I can trust. That's why I came to Mulder and when I heard him call you, I knew you would be exactly what we need. Can you help me? Will you help me?"

Mulder and Skinner exchanged looks. "What exactly do you need our help with?" Skinner asked.

"It's Alexander. He's been taken prisoner. They are threatening to execute him."

"Alexander – as in Krycek? I wouldn't walk across the street to help that bastard." Mulder said as he slouched down on the couch.

"I'm in. Where is he being held?" Skinner asked.

"That's difficult to explain. The journey is a long one and we need to leave right now. Please, Mulder. I need your help. One man can't do this job alone."

"You've got Skinner. You don't need me."

"Skinner can't do it alone and I'm in sort of a diplomatic position and I cannot personally interfere. Krycek was on a job for me when he was taken. It's up to me to secure his release and time is of the essence."

"Come on, Mulder. You love this sort of thing. What difference does it make to you who we're rescuing?"

"He killed my father! Let him rot in hell."

"Mulder, Alexander did not kill your father. Louis Cardinal did. Had he been ordered to, he would have but he wasn't and he didn't." Smith said.

"How long has Krycek been working for you?" Skinner asked.

"Ten years now. I was the one who sent him to the Bureau. I needed a man there. Then he had the chance to join the Consortium and he was ordered to join. Everything he has done, he has done under orders. That did NOT include killing your father, Mulder."

"Krycek is with the Resistance?" Mulder asked, his interest perking again.

"Yes. And his life is in extreme danger. We must go now if we hope to save him. Will you leave with me, Skinner?"

"Yes, of course. I should make a quick stop at my place first and pick up a few things."

"That won't be necessary. I have everything you'll be likely to need. What about you, Mulder? I'm asking for your help."

"All right. I'll do it for you, Smith; not for Krycek."

"That's fine. Come here." Smith said and reached out a hand to Mulder and one to Skinner.

An instant later they found themselves aboard ship following Smith down a long hallway.

"What the hell …" Skinner said as he glanced out the window and saw Earth growing smaller in the distance. Mulder stood several seconds looking too but said nothing.

"This way please, gentlemen. I'll explain everything." Smith said over his shoulder to them.

They followed him into a small conference room and took seats at the long table that dominated the area. A video screen opened on one wall and Smith tapped in information that brought up a star map. Mulder and Skinner studied it, not recognizing anything on it.

"This won't mean much to you right now but by tomorrow we will be in this system. The problem is here on Kita. It's a small planet and its society is tribal. They descended from warrior tribes but now fight mostly with fists. They will fight at the drop of a hat at the slightest insult or provocation but never with weapons and they never kill one another. They are advanced in many ways and backward in many others.

The conflict arose last year. A comet came through the system and caused major meteorological disturbances. Severe storms plagued the planet for six months straight. The property line between two tribe's lands was designated as 'to the river's edge'. After the storms passed, the river changed course taking a five mile stretch of the neighboring tribe's land. They want it back. They have been fighting every since."

"If it's just bare-fists, why are they threatening Krycek's life? What has he got to do with their fight?" Skinner asked.

"There is reliable information that the two tribes are arming and preparing for war. Many lives could be lost. As a boy Krycek was taken and placed with the Tapa many times. They adore him. He fought them until he fell exhausted. When he came to, he fought them again. They admire strength and courage. They would keep him a while and then he would be taken back. He has been taken many times over the years; more than he knows even. They call him Black Warrior because of his hair. Their climate seldom rises above 60 and they are all pale and Nordic in appearance. They have never seen anyone with black hair before Krycek."

"So he's their pet?" Mulder asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh he's much more than that. He's their good luck charm, their talisman. He is called on often to settle disputes, officiate at ceremonies and is revered by the entire tribe."

"And is he known to the other tribes?" Skinner asked.

"He is. Many of them adore him as well but he is known as an honorary Tapian."

"If he's so well loved, how did he fall into the wrong hands?" Mulder asked.

"He was there to attend a wedding. The daughter of the Tapa Chief was marrying the son of a Chief of another much smaller tribe, thus uniting the two tribes and making Tapa the largest tribe on the planet. The wedding was to take place in a picturesque valley between the two lands. Krycek was taken out to see the location for his approval. Their party was set upon by the Venoans and out numbered 20 to one. Krycek was taken and has been held now for three days. He has three days left. Unless the Tapians agree to deed the strip of land back to the Venoans, they say they will behead him in their public square at dawn on the day of the wedding which is set from three days from today."

Skinner and Mulder were both silent.

"Is there a plan in place for his rescue?" Skinner asked.

"No. He is being held in a cage in the center of their town square. The entire village is guarding him." Smith answered.

"There must be some way to get to him. Underground maybe?" Skinner asked.

"Solid rock."

"Is there no chance for negotiations?" Mulder asked.

"None. It's been tried. The Venoans are adamant. They want their land back. The Tapians are furious that their Black Warrior is being held in a cage like an animal. They want to fight. They want blood."

"And I take it the Tapians do not want to return the land?" Mulder asked.

"Their deed says their land runs to the river bank. They say the land is theirs." Smith answered, "Given to them by the Gods."

"There must be a way. Could we set up a meeting between the two Chiefs, maybe work out a deal or at least get a few more days until we can come up with a plan?" Skinner asked.

"It's been tried; it didn't work."

"Rescue is out then," Mulder said.

"We're not going to just leave him to be executed!" Skinner said angrily.

"There's another way." Mulder said thoughtfully.

"There is no other way. There is no one who has enough influence with the Chiefs to effect a change in attitudes." Smith said.

"Do you have any geologists available?" Mulder asked.

"Geologists?" Skinner and Smith asked at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" Skinner demanded.

"There is no way we can get in to rescue Krycek. So we need to find a way to satisfy both tribes. The only thing that's going to satisfy them both is to return the river to its natural location."

"How in the hell do you plan on doing that in three days time?" Skinner stood and began to pace.

"That's why we need a geologist. If the river's original location was changed once, it ought to be able to be changed back again."

"It took six months to change it. We have three days!" Skinner answered.

"It took six months for the storms to change it. Maybe all we need is a little dynamite."

Skinner and Smith stared at each other, both wondering why they hadn't thought of that. Smith grabbed his communicator and spoke urgently into it.

"I have sent for Martin Anderson. He is currently retired but he is was top of his field and specialized in river formations. He also has certain connections among the local tribes."

"How soon can you get him?" Skinner asked.

"Do you have any aerial views of the river, especially in the area where the change of direction took place?" Mulder asked.

Smith's fingers flew over the control pad and the video screen split in two. One side showing the river as it was and the other as it is now. The three of them stared at the exact point where the change occurred.

"Anderson will be there to meet us when we arrive." Smith said then asked Mulder, "Are you thinking we can blast the river back to its natural path?"

"I'm thinking that would probably be a hell of a lot easier than trying a rescue."

"Why not plan both?" Skinner asked.

"Both?" Smith asked.

"Yes. I always like to have a Plan B in case Plan A doesn't work. Whatever Anderson comes up with, we need it to be so spectacular that it will cause a diversion; something that will draw those people out of the town square. While they are watching the fire works, Mulder and I can slip into the crowd and release Krycek."

"I like it." Smith said.

"It might work." Mulder admitted.

"Can you get us any detailed information about this cage he's being held in? What it's made of, what kind of locking device? What about actual guards?" Skinner asked. "Are they armed?"

"We have a film of it somewhere here. There were four actual guards, one on each corner of the cage. We've seen no weapons of any kind." Smith answered as the image of Krycek sitting in the middle of a cage emerged on screen.

The cage appeared to be about eight foot square and made of some sort of metallic mesh stretched around the four corner posts and across the top. A small doorway on one side looked to have a simple key lock. The square was filled with people milling about.

"Is this film live?" Skinner asked noticing that Krycek seemed unharmed and appeared to be talking with one of the guards.

"No. It was sent to us within hours of his capture."

"Then there is a possibility that all those people might not be there all the time?" Mulder asked.

"That's a possibility but not something we can count on." Smith answered.

"We need a really big diversion. Do you think Anderson can some up with something big enough?" Skinner asked.

"We'll come up with something. As a matter of fact, I told him I would call him back and explain what we need him for so I think I'll go do that now and then I need to get some sleep. I've been up nearly three days straight now. I'm afraid our guest facilities on board are somewhat limited. You will find sleeping quarters at the end of this corridor. Please try and sleep while you have the opportunity. There will be little time for rest once we arrive on Kita."

xxxxxx

Skinner was dressed in clothing resembling the villagers and was happy that it was cold enough for the rough looking hooded parka that would somewhat hide his identity as he made his way through the village square. He could see the top of the cage but couldn't see Alex yet. He finally managed to work his way up closer to the cage and was happy to see that they had given Krycek a blanket.

Alex paced back and forth in his cage wondering if this was going to be the end for him. Dawn was only a matter of a few hours away and he wondered if he would be alive to see much of it.

The village was filled with people coming from all over to get a look at this Black Warrior and to watch the execution. Krycek paced nervously and never thought it would all end this way – on a planet not yet known about in his own world. He thought about Walter and wondered if he'd ever come to believe that he was Alexander Michaels. Maybe it was better if he didn't. He sat down and rested his head on his knees and pulled the blanket closer around him.

People were crowding in closer to get a look at him in the dark. They wanted to see this man with the black hair, this Black Warrior that the Tapians thought so much of.

Skinner made his way up to the cage and stood against it waiting for a moment of privacy but there was none. He hoped that Alex would look up and see him there but he held his head down on his knees as though he was sleeping and didn't look up at anyone though several called out to him.

It started to rain then and the crowd drifted off to find shelter. Skinner stepped over to a nearby building and stood under the eave. Soon the thunder started and then the lightening. He had never seen such lightening in his life and the thunder was deafening. This was the perfect distraction but still there were the four guards and without a weapon there was still no way he could get to Alex. He was beginning to give serious doubt that Smith's plan would work. He could understand the difficulty of Smith's situation in not being able to take any direct action himself but Skinner wasn't under any such orders. If only he had been allowed to bring his gun! He cursed his luck. And where the hell was Mulder anyway? He scanned the few people he could see and none of them approached him. They all seemed to be in small groups talking and laughing all excited about the storm and the coming execution.

Another figure entered the square and headed in his direction. He pulled his hood closer around his face and looked down, thinking the man would pass him by but he didn't; he stopped in front of him. Skinner looked up to see Mulder standing there.

"Where the hell have you been? Has Smith come up with any more great ideas? I don't suppose you have a weapon on you; do you?" Skinner whispered.

"I got all we're going to get." He pulled out four tiny darts.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with these?" Skinner picked up two of them.

"Careful, don't prick your skin with one. You'll be out in seconds."

"Tranquilizers?"

"Uh huh. That's what took so long. We had to whip them up with some of Smith's medicines.

"They look like rings," Skinner commented.

"They do. You're supposed to put one on your finger like this," he slid one onto his middle finger with the dart on the inside, "then give the guard a little smack with it and out he goes."

"And that won't look suspicious?" Skinner frowned.

"We take opposite corners of the cage. Walk up and speak with the guards. Smith says that it might work through clothing but it would be best if we contacted with bare skin – maybe a handshake or something."

"Makes sense. But what if these people don't shake hands?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to play it by ear. Just contact the skin somehow and they'll go down."

"What if someone sees? And how do we get into the cage to get Krycek out?"

"I have a small explosive device." He held out a small pebble looking thing about the size of a small marble. "We shove this in the lock and it goes off five seconds after contacting metal."

"And then what?"

"We get Krycek out and head for the woods. Once we're out of sight they can pick us up."

"That's not much of a plan. We're sure to be seen and someone's bound to try and stop us. These people are here for an execution. They won't like us stealing away their entertainment."

All of the sudden the sky lit up with the most explosive lightning they had eve seen. The thunder shook the buildings and Skinner said, "It's now or never!" and took off towards the cage. Mulder took the opposite corner and in seconds, while everyone was watching the lightning streak the sky, two guards fell to their knees and slumped against the cage... Seconds later two more were down. The small explosion in the lock was lost in the fierce thunder as people scattered back into the buildings for greater shelter. The rain was coming down in sheets now and it was difficult to see anything.

"Alex, Come on!" Skinner grabbed for him.

"Huh? Walter?" Krycek jumped to his feet.

"We gotta get out of here; NOW!" Skinner said as they hurried from the cage.

"Mulder?" Alex was shocked to see Mulder there as well.

"Which way?" Mulder asked as they huddled against a building. "I can't see anything."

"This way," Skinner said and they held on to one another to keep from getting separated in the storm.

He couldn't see a thing in front of him until the lightning flashed and they headed in the direction of the woods. Soon enough, the rain slacked off and someone spotted them and gave chase. They slipped and slid on the rain soaked path but soon they were in among the trees.

"Mulder! Over here!" Skinner called out trying to keep them all together.

"They're over there!" Someone called out and headed in their direction.

Mulder joined Skinner and Krycek behind some trees as he called into his communicator, "NOW!" And the three of them disappeared in a twinkling of light.

xxxxxx

"Alexander!" Smith exclaimed as he grabbed him in a bear hug then turned to Skinner and Mulder, "Thank you so much! I knew you could do it!" He shook both their hands vigorously.

"Your storm was very impressive, Jeremiah. I knew that was your doing!" Alex grinned.

"Yes, well, I'm not supposed to interfere with local politics but no one said anything about a little atmospheric interference. You need to get changed. There's a wedding you need to attend! It will be dawn soon."

"A wedding? Can't you just zap us back to my apartment first?" Mulder asked.

"Not from here, I can't. We'll leave as soon as the wedding is over. Then once we're within range, I'll be happy to … um … 'zap' you anywhere you wish." Smith grinned and left the three of them to change.

"What kind of clothes are these any way?" Mulder asked, trying to find belt loops on the pants for the belt.

"Proper Tapian clothing fit for a wedding, Mulder. There's a tie inside the pants on both sides. You pull those and tie them. The belt is for on the outside of the shirt. Like this." Alex demonstrated as he buckled his belt around his waist atop the long white shirt that slipped on over the head and came half way down to his knees.

"At least there are no neck ties," Skinner commented and they all agreed that was a big plus.

They had no sooner finished dressing then they were informed that they would be landing soon and it was suggested that they take their seats.

Soon they were walking through the forest towards the village. Malleon greeted them, hurrying to Alex and throwing his arms around him.

"Thanks the Gods! Thank the Gods! I knew they would spare you! I told everyone you would be here. You would not miss this wedding."

"Of course I wouldn't, Malleon. I brought some friends from my village. I was told that was permitted."

"Of course, of course. Please – come. We will do introductions later. We must be on our way. The sky is already beginning to lighten."

"How is Rika? Is she excited?"

"She is quaking with nerves but so in love she is in her own world. There's the wedding party now. They will be thrilled that you are able to join is, Alexander. To have you as guest of honor at their wedding will bring good luck. They will have many sons and bring pride to both tribes."

The wedding party all talked at once while never missing a step onward towards the wedding site. A good twenty minute walk and they were there. The groom's people were already there and there was much celebrating and congratulations all around.

The wedding was short and to the point and Alexander was asked to bless the union. He placed his hand on their combined hands and said simply "I bless this union." That concluded the ceremony. A big cheer went up and the celebrating began in earnest.

xxxxxx

"Alexander, you must come with me to the river. It's very important. We must talk." Malleon insisted.

"We can talk here, Malleon. I shouldn't leave my friends. They are strangers here."

"Come to my hut then. This talk must be in private." Malleon insisted.

Alex looked around and saw that the Chief was deep in conversation with Skinner and Mulder so he slipped off to Malleon's hut with him.

"I wanted to have this conversation down by the river where we first met. It's our special place."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Alexander, you know how I feel about you – how I've always felt since that first day I found you."

Alex looked down, not wanting to have this conversation.

"I want you to stay. When your friends leave, let them leave alone. They don't need you. I do." Malleon stated his case matter-of-factly.

"Malleon, I can't do that. You know I have to leave."

"Ask them! Whoever it is that brings you here – ask them if you can stay. You are much loved here, Alexander. Not just by me, but everyone. You bring us luck!"

"Visiting here in the village with you and your family has been wonderful, Malleon, and I wouldn't change it but I can't stay here. This isn't my home."

"It could be! You've been happy here. You told me that many times. You know I make you happy." He stepped closer and caressed Alex' shoulders. "Let me make you happy."

He leaned down to kiss him but Alex pulled back.

"No, Malleon. We can't. My friends are waiting and you know I have to leave."

"I don't want you to leave. I've asked father and he has agreed. You will become part of our family. We can live here together."

"I can't. I don't belong here."

"What's so special about that village you come from? Why can't this be your home?"

"Your home is where you come from. I don't come from here." Alex tried to reason.

"You don't want to live here with me?" Malleon dropped his hands and moved away.

"I don't belong here."

"You belong out there somewhere in some far away village with them – your friends?"

"We belong in the same area – yes."

"Well they can stay too! I'll speak with father!"

"No, Malleon. They have jobs, I have a job – work that I do."

"Yes, I know – working for wages. Why is that so important to you?"

"It's the way it's done where I come from."

"I thought you liked working in the fields with me?"

"I did. You know that. It's just – this isn't my life, Malleon. My life is back there, in my village."

"I want you to stay. We all want you to stay, Alexander. We love you so much. Please, please stay with us. You'll be happy here. I promise you that."

"Malleon, you and your family and this village mean so much to me but this is not my life. I cannot stay here."

They stared at one another for a long time.

"You won't be coming back again; will you?"

"I don't know – probably not."

Malleon seized him then in a hug and Alex hugged him back.

"I love you, Alexander. No one else has even held my heart the way you do."

"I love you too, Malleon, but not in the way you need to be loved, the way you deserve to be loved."

"We could work something out?" The tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"There is nothing to work out, my friend. I will never forget you and all you and your family have done for me." Alex caressed the tear stained cheek.

"There will never be any one else but you in my heart – never!"

"Yes there will. You need someone, Malleon, but I'm not the one. Pick someone – anyone would be proud and eager to stand by your side as your mate."

"I choose you!"

"That cannot be. Choose another – maybe someone from the groom's village – someone new. Make that your promise to me for a good by gift. Tell me you'll find someone and be happy. I want that for you, more than anything."

"More than you want to go off with your friends? Does one of them hold your heart?"

"Malleon, I must go now. Please, promise me you'll find someone." Alex edged his way towards the doorway.

Mulder caught sight of him and called to him. "Hey, Krycek – can we get out of here now?"

"I've got to go." Alex said as he stepped through the doorway.

Malleon grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"Goodbye, my friend." Alex squeezed his arm and walked away towards Mulder. Skinner was just joining up and the three of them walked from the village with Malleon watching until they were out of sight among the trees.

"So you been holding out on us all these years, huh, Krycek? I didn't know you liked guys. Did you know that, Sir?"

"I'm quite sure there are a great many things we don't know about Alex, Mulder. Just as there are many things we don't know about each other." Skinner answered as they walked through the trees on the path that took them deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Yeah, but being gay – I mean, that's a pretty big thing. How come we never knew that about you before, Krycek?"

"Maybe because you've never bent over in front of me before." Alex answered with a straight face and Skinner laughed out loud.

A few more steps and they were standing in front of Smith's shuttle. They boarded and in a flash they were gone.

xxxxxx

"Walter, can we please talk?" Alex asked as he stood in the aisle beside Skinner's seat.

Skinner moved over to the window seat and Alex sat down.

"Mulder's asleep and we have several hours before we arrive home. I wanted to thank you for coming for me."

"Smith went to Mulder and he called me."

"And you came. You rescued me."

"I did what I did to stop a war."

"I see. And your feelings for me – for Alexander Michales, had nothing to do with it?"

"I have yet to resolve that dilemma."

"Just … please give me a chance, Walter. Let me show you that I can make you as happy as Alexander did."

"That's impossible. Alexander and I had no history – you and I do."

"You don't even want to try?"

"There are some things that we just can't get passed, Krycek. You are Alex Krycek – you are not my Alexander."

There was nothing more he could say. Alex got up and took a seat as far away from Skinner as he could.

xxxxxx

Skinner poured the last of the scotch in his glass and waited until the last few drops fell.

"Shit!" Skinner dropped the empty bottle into the trash and sipped his drink. "I need to hit the liquor store tomorrow." He walked barefoot to the couch and sat down, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Those bottles don't hold as much as they used to." He complained.

Someone knocked at the door. "GO AWAY!" He called without getting up. The knock came again only louder this time. He finally got up, ready to tear the head off whoever it was that dared to trespass into his space on a Saturday evening. He yanked the door open, ready to kill, and stood face to face with Alexander Michales.

"Alexander!" He grabbed him in a bear hug and Alexander hugged him back; accepting all the kisses and all the "I missed you"s and "I love you"s.

He pushed Skinner back into his apartment and closed and locked the door. Next thing either of them knew they were naked on the couch. Afterwards they lay silently in each others arms.

"I knew you'd come back to me. I knew it!" Walter said as he rested his cheek against the top of the blond head.

"Walter, we have to talk."

"YES! We do! Walter pulled him closer. "Please say you'll stay with me. We can go away somewhere. Somewhere no one will ever find us. I won't let them take you away from me again."

"Walter – you know who I am."

"Yes! You're my Alexander!"

"No. I'm Alex Krycek."

"NO!!!" Walter sat up and pulled Alex up with him. "You're Alexander Michaels!"

"I went to Jeremiah and begged him to change me again. He said it's never been done before without medical reasons. I finally convinced him but I only have twenty four hours and I have to return."

"I won't let you go back! I won't! We can take off somewhere. They'll never find us!"

"I can't do that. I promised him I'd come back."

"Alexander … I can't lose you again!"

"Walter, what you're looking at right now is not real … it was manufactured in a laboratory."

"No!"

"You must face the truth. This body is not mine, it is only a shell. Is my real body that repulsive to you?"

Walter stood up and pulled his jeans on. "Alexander, I want you! Not … he means nothing to me – less than nothing! I despise him!"

"Then you despise me."

"No! I love you, Alexander! Please, can't we just go away somewhere? I'll retire. We can just take off."

"I promised Jeremiah I would bring this body back."

"Well, break your promise then. If you were really Alex Krycek – that would be nothing new for you!"

Alexander looked down at the floor, unable to stand the look on Walter's face.

"Alexander – please stay with me. Let Krycek go back to the village with his boyfriend, Malleon."

"You don't seem to understand, Walter. I am Alex Krycek."

"No! You're Alexander!"

"I thought that by coming here as Alexander that I might be able to make you understand that we are one and the same but I guess I was wrong." He stood up and gathered his clothes and dressed.

"Alexander, please. Don't leave." Walter came to him.

"Walter … you and I went on a wonderful trip; do you remember that?"

"Of course I do! We can do it again. Right now. I'll call the office and say I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Did you find the postcard in the bottom of that box?"

"I did. I still have it."

"You remember we sat on the bed in that little hotel and put the hearts on it?"

"I do. I should have told you right then that I loved you. I should never have let you walk out that door."

"Do you remember the night you were infected with the nanobots? You were getting sicker and sicker and you followed that man into the garage. He was shooting at you. You got out of the car and tried to find him but you were too weak. He was coming towards you to kill you."

"I remember."

"I killed him with my car and called 911 to get you to the hospital."

"No … you weren't there … it was …"

"It was me. I wore a hippy wig. And later on in the hospital – you saw me through the window."

"No … I saw …"

"You saw me. It was me, Walter. I was the one in the car, and in the hospital, and earlier at the boxing ring."

"No …"

"Yes!"

Skinner paced the floor and rubbed his forehead. "It can't be. It was … him."

"No, it was me!"

"It was Alex Krycek, Walter – it was me."

"No … "

"Yes. It's me – Alexander Michael Krycek and I love you. Who else do you know would trick you – come to you in a different body? Who else do you know who is capable of such a thing?"

"Alexander …"

"No, I'm Alex. Call me Alex. What is so important about this body that you can't see who I really am? Is it the blond hair? I'll bleach my hair. Will that make a difference?"

"No. You can't be him."

"I am. I am Alex Krycek and Alex Krycek is your Alexander. You asked me to go away with you. I'll go away with you – right now, tonight. Anywhere you say but I have to return this body first – I can only go with you in my own body."

"I don't believe you're him. You can't be."

"Then I may as well leave right now." He took a few steps to the door before Walter stopped him.

"Wait … don't go. You said you had twenty four hours. Can we talk with Smith – maybe get a little more time?"

"Walter, you've known about me for months now. What difference will a few more days make?"

"I just need time! Time to … I don't know. I'm trying to process all this."

Alex walked over to him and took his hand. "I remember you used to like to hold my hand a lot. Sometimes I'd wake up at night and you'd be sound asleep but you'd be holding my hand."

"Oh, God, Alexander, I love you so much!" Walter took him in his arms and held him close.

"And I love you, Walter. More than I ever imagined I could possibly love anyone."

"Maybe if we talked with Smith – he would agree to let you stay. If it's money – I'll pay to have another … what do you call it … shell made in your place."

"No. That's not the point, Walter. They can only keep my body alive for just so long and I'm using up precious chemicals and medicines that were meant for those who need it – just so I could come to you like this. It was against all procedures but I convinced Smith to go along with it for just one day. Then I must return to my body. It's not such a bad body, Walter, especially now that I have my arm back. Smith removed all my scars and I'm healthy as a horse."

"But there's so much between us …"

"It would be between us even in this body, Walter, whether we talked about it or not. I'd know it and so would you."

"I just don't know if I could ever … get passed that."

"All I'm asking is that you just give me a chance. Let me show you who I really am. I never had that chance before. I was being pulled in every direction at once, with the Resistance, the old man, and the Bureau. I'm free now and I can be the person I've always wanted to be – the person I always was but had to hide. I did my job, Walter. I did what I was told and it's all over now. Give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I can be worthy of your love."

"I do love you, Alexander."

"Then spend time with me. Get to know me a little bit. We can go away somewhere if you want or we can take it slow and easy – whatever you want."

"Right now I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go." He took Alex' arm and led him up the stairs. They lay in bed together holding one another closely as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Walter. Love you, love you, love you." Alex whispered against the furry chest.

xxxxxx

They were jolted awake by someone banging on the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Alex asked as they pulled their clothes on.

"No. It's Sunday morning."

They hurried down the stairs and Alexander stepped into the kitchen, out of sight. Walter opened the door to Jeremiah Smith standing there.

"Jeremiah! Come in." Walter locked he door behind him.

"Thank you. I must see Alexander at once."

"What is it?" Alex came into the room as soon as he saw it was Jeremiah.

"You must return at once."

"But you gave him twenty four hours!" Walter insisted.

"I know but we need the body. It's Billings. There's been an explosion. He needs the regeneration tank immediately and we can't do that without a body for his consciousness."

"Oh my God! Is he going to make it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But we've got to get back there right now."

"Yes, of course." Alexander turned to Walter. "I have to go."

"Yes; can you come back?"

"We cannot do this again." Jeremiah insisted. "It's far too dangerous and it was never meant to be used in the manner."

"I'll come to you, Walter, in my own body. It will be up to you whether you can accept me or not." He gave Walter a quick hug then left with Smith.

xxxxxx

Saturday morning …

"Walter? It's Alex. I was wondering if I could see you this weekend. Maybe go out for coffee or a drink?"

Skinner held the phone and gritted his teeth. Could this really be his Alexander? Could all this insanity be real? He was silent for a moment then answered, "Yes. I'd like that."

"Thank you! When and where? Just tell me and I'll meet you."

"Coffee shop on Fourth and Grand in an hour. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there!"

Walter got there ten minutes early and Alex was already there. Walter saw him sitting at a table in the back toying with his coffee cup and wondered if he'd done the right thing by agreeing to this. It could all be some elaborate trick of some kind. He wouldn't put it passed Krycek but he couldn't imagine Jeremiah Smith would be involved in anything like that.

Alex looked up and saw him and Walter saw the big grin. He felt a little guilty. Maybe this was his Alexander. He always grinned like that. It wasn't the same grin but it was wide open and eager like Alexander's.

"Hi. I see you found the place." Walter said as he took a seat across from Alex.

"I've been here before. One of the few places in this part of town where you can get regular coffee that doesn't taste like mud." Alex smiled.

"That's what I like about it. I don't go for all that fancy coffee most of the shops have now a days."

"Me neither. Regular coffee, hot and black – that's what I like."

Walter had a flash back – he and Alexander sitting in a small sidewalk café in Paris and Alexander ordering "Regular coffee, hot and black".

"You OK?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Then to the waitress, he placed his order for coffee, black.

"So what are your plans for the weekend? It's a beautiful spring day. I don't suppose you have a long ride in the country anywhere on your schedule; do you?"

"I hadn't really thought that much about it." Walter lied. He had paced the floor every night that week wondering if he should try and find Krycek or wondering what he would do if Krycek called him and had already decided that he would spend the weekend looking for him. "I supposed we could take a ride."

Alex' eyes lit up and he stood, pulled out his wallet and threw some bills on the table. Walter took another sip of coffee and joined him. They got into Walter's SUV and headed southwest.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked once they were up on the highway.

"No – anywhere you want. It's just nice to be outside with nothing either of us has to do."

They drove along in silence for a while then Alex spoke. "I know you didn't know the man, but Billings made it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Was he a friend of yours?"

"I worked a few cases with him. He's a good man – young but smart as they come. He'll do well with the organization."

"You're talking the Resistance?"

"I am. He's only been with them a few years but he's good. He should make it all right."

"And you? You're still working for them?"

"I'm on active retirement – which means, I'm officially retired but I can be called on if needed."

"I've thought about retiring but I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"You should. You've got more than enough time in. I'm sure you could find something to do that you enjoy."

"I don't know about that. I don't play Bridge or take cruises or golf."

Alex laughed. "You could travel. You certainly enjoyed seeing the sights in Europe."

"Well that was different. Alexander and I … I had company on that trip."

"You could have company traveling or doing anything else you wanted." Alex said.

Walter drove on in silence for a while and Alex decided to change the subject.

"I like your SUV. Does this navigation system come standard or is it something that you added?"

"I had it installed. Its voice activated so all I have to do is give an address and it plots out the route for me. It's very convenient."

"It's good looking too. I'll bet it's the only red SUV in the Hoover parking garage."

"Yeah, well I got sick of all those black cars. I figured this one would be easier to find in that sea of black vehicles. Its candy-apple red – close to maroon actually." He thought for a moment then added, "Almost the same color as that Porsche we drove around Paris in."

Alex stared at him for a few moments. "We drove around Paris in a beat up old green VW. The Porsche belonged to the owner and he refused to rent it to you no matter how much green you flashed in front of him and it was yellow – not red."

Walter said nothing, just kept on driving.

"If there are there any other test questions that you want to throw out, just go ahead. I'll answer them all."

"I certainly will if I think of any." Walter said and kept his eyes on the road after one sideways glance at Alex' disappointed expression.

They were just entering the small town of Culpepper when Walter's stomach growled. "I'm about ready for lunch; how about you?"

"I could eat." Alex agreed

They pulled off the highway and found a small family diner and went inside.

"I love these little out of the way places. They always have the best food." Alex said as they were seated at a table with red and white checkered oilcloth covering.

"I enjoy these smaller places myself." Walter said as he placed his paper napkin in his lap and opened his menu.

They ordered the hot roast beef sandwiches with mashed potatoes and green beans with apple pie for dessert and chatted casually about other small restaurants they had been to. Their meal came and they devoured them, enjoying a second cup of coffee with the pie.

"I wish this place was closer to D.C." Walter said as he pushed his empty plate back and wiped his mouth.

"I was thinking the same thing but if it was, we'd both probably be looking like that guy over there." Alex gestured to a man sitting alone at a nearby table reading a newspaper.

"He's got to be 350 at least."

"Probably closer to 400. I'll bet he eats all his meals here."

"Yeah, probably four or five a day." Alex said and they both chuckled as Walter picked up their check and they headed for the cashier up front.

"Are you ready to head back?" Walter asked as they got back into the car. When Alex

hesitated to answer Walter turned to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing … sure. We might as well. Or … "

"Or what?" Walter prompted.

"Or we could just keep on driving and never go back."

Walter said nothing but put the car in gear and headed home. After a bit he spoke, "Lunch was really good. Maybe we could come back some day."

Alex turned and stared at him but said nothing.

"What?" Walter finally asked. "I thought you liked the place?"

"Are you testing me again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that same thing after we left that little bistro in London. 'Maybe we'll come back here some day.' Are we going to relive that entire trip? Because if we are, I'd like to suggest that we don't leave out the times we were in bed together or in the shower, or in the alley behind that Italian restaurant when we just couldn't wait until we got back to our hotel and you said it was all the waiter's fault for taking so long to bring us our food."

Walter stared at him a moment than back at the road in front of him. After several moments of silence he said, "He could have told you all that."

"Give me five minutes alone with you in bed and I'll prove it to you. Some things just can't be put into words."

Walter was silent. Traffic was picking up and he concentrated on his driving. He couldn't allow himself to think any more and when his mind did drift in that direction, he tamped it all down with a firm 'this is Alex Krycek – not Alexander. Not my Alexander.'

"Moron!" Walter cursed when a pickup passed them way too close and with very little safe distance to get back on the right side of the road. He had to brake to keep from hitting him.

"He's from out of town." Alex said noticing the Florida license plates. "Maybe that's the way they drive in Florida."

"That's the way morons drive everywhere." Walter said as he maneuvered the slight S curve in the road.

All of the sudden they saw something go flying out from in front of the pickup in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Walter asked.

"He hit something. Oh shit, it's a dog!" Alex said straining to look in back of them.

"The bastard's not stopping!" Walter said as he signaled and pulled off on the shoulder.

He put the SUV in reverse and drove backwards along the shoulder. "Where is it? Can you see it?"

"Just a little further. There. Stop!" Alex had the door open before the car stopped. They both got out and went to the animal lying beside the road.

"Oh God! Look at the poor thing." Walter said.

Alex bent down and ran his hand over the still head.

"Is he dead?" Walter asked.

"No. He's still breathing. Shit! Look at the poor thing. He's covered with ticks. Doesn't look like he's had a meal in a long time."

Just then the dog whimpered and tried to get up but was far too weak. Cars and trucks whizzed by them on the highway.

"Maybe he just had the breath knocked out of him?" Walter knelt down beside them.

"No. His leg is broken." Alex said as he felt the front leg that stuck out at a funny angle.

"Well pick him up. We can't leave him lying here to die. Maybe we can find a vet that's open in the next town."

Alex took his jacket off and wrapped it around the whimpering animal and lifted it carefully. They got back in their car and headed out.

"Five miles to Fairfax." Walter read the sign aloud. "Maybe we can find someone there."

"Did you think to get the license plate number off that truck?" Alex asked.

"No. I never gave it a thought. It happened so fast."

"I can't believe that he just kept on driving. He had to know that he hit something."

"Like I said – he's a moron." Walter said as he pulled off the highway into the small town of Fairfax, Virginia. He pulled up to a truck stop where he saw two police men coming out of the diner and drove up to them. He told them what happened and asked about a vet. They got the directions and they headed off to find him. Five minutes later they were entering the small building – Alex carrying the dog wrapped up in his jacket.

The vet was furious when he saw the dog in such bad shape. "This poor thing was already near death before she was hit." He caressed the animal's filthy coat. "Are you sure she was hit and not just thrown out?"

"Thrown out?" Walter asked in disgust.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we have a lot of that. People in the city get a dog and decide they don't want it any more and instead of trying to find a home for it, they just drive out into the countryside a bit and toss it."

"We just saw it come flying out from in front of this pickup that was in front of us. We assumed he hit the dog – he was driving like a jerk."

"Well, either way, her leg is broken in at least three places and her shoulder is pretty much mush. I think the kindest thing we can do for her now is euthanasia."

"NO!" Alex blurted out. "It's just a broken leg and maybe a broken shoulder. Can't you fix that?"

"Look at her! She's too far gone." The vet said.

The dog started whimpering again. "What would you do for her if she was your dog?" Walter asked.

"She's not my dog. I've already got four dogs at home. If I bring home another dog my wife will throw us all out."

"But you can fix her? I mean – if it's just money … " Alex pulled out his wallet and flipped a credit card down on the examining table next to the dog. "Here. Fix her. Whatever it takes."

"There's no guarantee she would even make it through the surgery in the shape she's in."

The vet said as he gave the dog a shot to make her more comfortable. "She's severely dehydrated, anemic and no telling what else."

"But those things can be fixed; can't they?" Alex asked.

"They all could, I suppose but you're looking at a long costly procedure to even attempt to bring her back to health. Are you sure you want to go to that much expense for a stray? And there's no guarantee with a dog this far gone."

"YES! Just please, fix her." Alex said as he petted the head of the now sleeping dog.

The vet looked over to Walter as if to confirm and Walter shook his head yes. "Do what you can for her. I can help with any expenses."

"Well, we can try if you want." The vet said then opened the examining room door and called to his assistant who came in and carried the now unconscious animal into the back.

Alex filled out all the paperwork and was stumped when the girl asked him what the dog's name was.

"I don't know. What do you think, Walter?"

"Hell, I don't know. Can't you just put down 'dog'?"

"We have to have a name," the young lady insisted.

"How about 'Lady'?" Alex asked.

"She looks more like a 'Tramp'." Walter said.

"No, she just needs a little cleaning up. She's a Lady all right – underneath all that dirt." Alex said with a grin then said he would check back with them in the morning. He shook his jacket out good when they got back outside.

"I wouldn't put that thing back on until it's been cleaned." Walter said.

"I won't. I don't really need it." Alex rolled it up and tossed it on the floor at his feet then asked, "Do you think she'll make it?"

"I don't know. She's in pretty bad shape." Walter said as he pulled the car back up onto the highway. "What are you going to do with her if she survives? Are you planning on adopting her?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just knew I had to do whatever could be done for her. Maybe once she's fixed up we could find a home for her?"

"That's possible. But the vet was talking surgery and I'm thinking he's probably going to have to take that leg off."

"Why? Broken legs can be fixed."

"Broken legs can usually be fixed but he said it was broken in three places plus he said her shoulder was mush. I doubt there will be anyone anxious to adopt a three-legged dog."

"I'll keep her then."

"Have you ever had a dog before?" Walter asked.

"No. But I've always wanted one. Now that I'm not traveling all the time, I could have one." Alex insisted.

"If you want a dog, that's fine. You can always go out and adopt one. You don't have to take in a half-dead stray."

"The vet said she wasn't but three or four years old. She's never even had a chance. What kind of dog is she, anyway?"

"It'd be hard to say. She looks like she might have some Shepard in her from her size and the shape of her head but no telling what all else."

"You've had dogs before? Did any of them ever have a broken leg?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, one did. But it was only a single break and he was in good health."

"How long did it take for him to heal up?"

"They're pretty much like humans in that respect. It would depend on which bone was broken and how much weight the leg had to carry and how long you could keep him off the leg. I guess it took our dog a couple of months to get back to his old self again. He limped for a while after that but he got over it."

"I'll get on-line when we get back and look up dog injuries and see what I can find out. Do they make prosthetics for dogs?"

"No, I don't think so. Dogs don't really need them. They seem to be able to get along with three legs just fine."

"No one's ever really fine with a limb gone, Walter."

Walter looked over at him, knowing he was speaking from experience. "She's an animal, Alex. She should be able to adjust."

"I'll take care of her. I'll see that she has everything that she needs."

Walter pulled his vehicle up into the coffee shop parking lot and cut the engine. "You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure, I could use some coffee." They got out and went inside and got a table.

"Excuse me a minute. I need to use the rest room. Order me coffee black." Walter said as Alex sat down, then he made his way back to the men's room. Once inside he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Daniels? Skinner. Have you got any information for me?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I already gave you his apartment location and he does have a job with Grantham's Construction Company."

"What do they handle; security jobs?"

"No. Mostly they do remodeling of older homes, add-ons – smaller jobs."

"No connection with any security work at all – nothing with any foreign companies?"

"No. This guy looks pretty straight to me. Except, of course, that he isn't – straight that is."

"What did you find?" Walter asked his interest suddenly perked.

"Nothing along security lines or foreign intrigue. The guy's gay – hangs out around the gay clubs in town."

"Oh. Yeah, I already knew that. Do you have that phone tap in place?"

"Yeah but he hasn't made any calls from his apartment yet. He must pretty much stick to his cell phone."

"Well keep looking. I want anything at all that's the least little bit out of the ordinary. In the mean time, check out every job that the company has handled since Krycek worked there. See if there are any connections there."

"Will do."

"Contact me if you get anything – anything at all."

"This might be a stupid question here, but if you suspect this guy is dirty, why aren't you having someone at the Bureau check him out? I mean, I appreciate the work and all, but isn't this sort of thing what you and the people you work for do?"

"Krycek says he's legit now and if he is, I don't want to cause any ripples at the Bureau for him."

"It's your nickel. I guess you can spend it any way you want to. But I've been on this guy for weeks now and if he's dirty, I haven't been able to find it."

"Just keep looking and call me."

"OK. Will do."

The conversation ended and Walter hurried back to the table to find Krycek on his cell.

"OK. I'll check back tomorrow. Thanks a lot." He pocketed his cell. "I just talked with the vet. They've got Lady cleaned up as best they could. They've removed all the ticks and gave her a flea treatment. He's trying to find a blood donor for a transfusion for her. It never occurred to me that they can do that for animals."

"Just getting her cleaned up has got to make her feel a lot better. All those ticks were probably what was causing the anemia. She should start feeling better now." Walter said.

"I hope she makes it. The vet said she seemed to be a good natured thing and only whimpered when they moved her leg but didn't try to bite them or anything."

"Animals seem to have a way of knowing when someone is trying to help them."

"I hope that's true. I'm thinking more and more about adopting her myself. I need to get a house though. Something with a back yard so she would have a safe place to run and play."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. It's too early to tell if she'll make it or not." Walter said as he sipped his coffee.

"She'll make it. I know she will because she has people who care about her now. That makes all the difference in the world."

Walter stared at him and for a moment he detected a flash of Alexander sitting there across from him and he quickly banished that thought. This was Alex Krycek – Not Alexander Michaels. And that thought was followed by the resignation that Alexander Michaels was probably sitting in a closet or drawer somewhere waiting for the next poor soul to inhabit him. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Something wrong with your coffee?" Alex asked.

"No. It's fine. It's late. I should be getting back." Walter dropped some bills on the table and they left – parting in the parking lot with a brusque 'see ya around'.

xxxxxx

Monday …

Walter answered his cell on the way back to his office after lunch.

"Skinner."

"Walter, it's me, Alex. I just got off the phone with the vet and I thought you'd like to know. Lady is doing much better. They found a couple of blood donor dogs and she's already had one transfusion and they will have more blood for her for after the surgery."

"That sounds good then. You may just end up with a dog after all."

"I sure hope so. The vet wants to give her a couple more days before he operates. He thinks she has a pretty good chance now."

"That's good."

"I can hardly wait to bring her home. I've got to get out this weekend and see if I can find a house."

"You're going to an awful lot of expense for this dog."

"She needs me, Walter. No one else ever has."

Walter thought that was about the saddest thing he had ever heard but he was back at his office now, walking passed his secretary's desk. Once inside with the door closed he spoke again. "Everyone needs to feel needed." He said lamely – not knowing what else to say.

"It's important." Alex said and when Walter said nothing he added, "I want to thank you for the ride Saturday. If we hadn't taken that ride Lady would probably be dead by now."

"I'm glad we found her."

"So am I. I'll call you after the surgery and let you know how she makes out – if that's OK?"

"Sure. Yes. I'd like to know how she's doing."

"All right. The vet says most likely the surgery will be Wednesday morning and we won't know anything for several hours after so it will be late Wednesday afternoon or evening before you hear from me."

"OK. Thanks."

"Uh huh." Alex said and hung up.

Skinner pocketed his cell and sat and stared at the floor for a long time thinking. This seemed to him like something that Alexander would do – not something that Alex Krycek would do. Could he have been wrong? Was this really the person he fell in love with?

No! He couldn't allow himself to think like that. He opened a report from the stack lying on his desk and got back to work.

xxxxxx

Wednesday morning …

"Skinner" he answered his phone.

"Daniels here. I don't know if this is anything or not but your man has a dog that was hit by a car and he has him at a Vet out in Fairfax."

"Yeah, I know about the dog."

"Well don't you think it's a little strange that he'd take his dog all the way out to Fairfax to be treated? You want me to check this vet out?"

"No. That's just where the dog happened to be when it got hit by the truck. The vet's not involved. Anything else?"

"No nothing. I've been on this guy for weeks now, Skinner, and I've come up with nothing. He goes to work; he comes back to his apartment and stays there. Weekends he goes out to eat and to the bars. As far as I can tell, he doesn't have any steady relationships with anyone. He's a complete loner. The only time he even shared a meal with anyone was last weekend with you. I think I'm wasting my time and your money here."

"You think he's clean then?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that in the weeks that I've been following him, he hasn't crossed that line – not that I've been able to detect."

"All right." Skinner rubbed the back of his neck. "Wrap it up then and send me a report and I'll mail you a check."

"Sorry I came up empty. I don't know whether this is good news for your or bad?"

"I don't either. Thanks."

Skinner hung up the phone and wondered again how he ever got himself in this mess. What did he care if Krycek was clean or not – he wasn't Alexander. But the nagging thought at the back of his head kept adding, 'or is he?'

xxxxxx

Late Wednesday afternoon …

"Skinner" he answered the phone.

"Walter, it's me. I've just come from the Vet's and he said that Lady's surgery went well and she's doing fine. He says she needs to stay there for about a week or ten days and then I can take her home."

"Well that is good news. Have you found a place yet?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't really had much time to look. I've been going out to see Lady every day after work but I have been looking on-line. There's just not a whole lot available in the city. I may have to look out of town a ways. I hate doing that but I don't have much choice."

"I'm sure she'll be fine in an apartment for a while. She's not going to be doing a whole lot of running around right away."

"That's probably true. I just hate the thought of her cooped up here all day long while I'm at work."

"You could take her out mornings before work and evenings when you get home."

"Yeah. But I want her to have a back yard so she won't have to be on a leash all the time."

"Back yards are great but you don't want to rush into anything you can't afford."

"I know. That's been the problem. Everything I've found so far is either in a bad neighborhood or it's out of my price range."

"I'm sure you'll find something. If you have to stay in the apartment for a while, it will still be a hell of a lot better for her than being out on the highway alone."

"That's for sure. I'm really excited about bringing her home. I'm going out this weekend and getting supplies for her – you know, a bed, food and water bowls, a leash, and food. You want to go with me and help me pick stuff out? I mean, I don't know what food is best for her. I guess I could stand and read all the labels and stuff."

"I don't have anything planned for Saturday afternoon." Walter answered before he caught himself.

"Oh that would be great! I could really use your help. I'm in over my head here."

"Not a problem. Are you going out to visit with her Saturday?"

"Yeah. First thing."

"I'd like to go along and have another look at her. What time?"

"Um, whenever you're free."

"Well, I go to the gym Saturday and work out for about an hour but I'm usually back here by nine. Would that be too late to drive out there?"

"No, that will work. They don't open until nine anyway. We should get there about nine forty five or ten. That would be fine."

"All right. I'll see you Saturday morning around nine then."

"I'll pick you up. I'll be outside your condo at nine sharp."

"I'll be waiting." He hung up his phone and cursed himself for getting all excited. It was just Krycek he was going to be spending time with – not Alexander. He had to keep telling himself that because he didn't like the way his body was responding to Alex – to the idea of seeing him, and even just the sound of his voice. When did Krycek's voice get that … husky tone to it? Had it always been there and he's just now noticing it?

xxxxxx

Saturday morning …

Skinner walked out the front door of the Viva Towers apartments at straight up nine in the morning just as Krycek pulled up in front. He climbed in and they took off headed west towards Fairfax.

"The Vet says Lady's doing very well. She's up and walking around and adjusting quite well. He seems pleased with her recovery."

"I never dreamed she'd make it this far." Walter said. "I didn't want to say anything because you were so intent on saving her but I thought the Vet would probably put her down after we left."

"I'm so glad he didn't. She's a wonderful dog and she seems like she recognizes me now when I come in – she starts wagging her tail and wiggling."

"I'm anxious to see her." Walter was surprised at how much he actually meant that.

"You won't recognize her all cleaned up. She's a beautiful thing – or at least she will be when her scars heal up and all her hair grows back in." Alex maneuvered the car through traffic with ease and they were up on the highway in no time.

"So you've been coming out every day after work to see her?" Walter asked.

"Uh huh. I get to take her out of her cage and we sit together for a while. It's really nice. There's this one other dog that's there too. Sometimes we take him out as well and he seems really taken with Lady. He comes over and checks her out then lays down right beside her like he's protecting her or something."

"That's the pack instinct. They protect one another."

"Well it's wonderful to see. She seems to really like him too and seems to relax when he's close to her."

"That should work well unless she comes into heat."

"The Vet says they've both already been fixed so there's no worry about that. That's how he came to be there. His owners brought him in to be fixed and just left him there. He tried to get in touch with them and found out they've moved. He's been trying to find a home for him."

"Uh oh. I think I see where this is leading. You're thinking of taking both dogs?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"You've never had a pet of any kind and you're going to start out with a three legged dog and another dog that someone's thrown away?"

"At least he wasn't tossed out on the highway to fend for himself. They brought him to a place where they knew he'd be fed and looked after."

"I guess whoever gets him has to pay the bill?"

"I don't know. The Vet didn't say anything about that. Hey, I've got an idea – why don't you adopt him?"

"Oh no you don't! The last thing I need is a dog to look after. The cleaning lady complains if there are too many magazines in the trash. I can't imagine what she'd say if I brought a dog in there. Besides – a dog on white carpet? I don't think so."

Alex laughed, "Just wait until you get a look at him. He'll steal your heart away just like he did mine."

They bantered back and forth the rest of the way to the vet's and went inside where they made their way into the back. The place was relatively quiet with very few customers at that hour. "Come on," Alex said, "You'll fall in love with him the minute you see him."

"I don't need my life to be any more complicated than it already is." Walter said as Alex bent down and opened Lady's cage. Then reached over and unlatched the next cage over and out came a huge rag-mop of a dog who did his best to climb up into Alex' arms while Lady hopped demurely out of her cage.

Alex sat down on the floor as Lady took her rightful place close to him with her head resting on his lap. "This is Rags." Alex said as he petted a dog with each hand. Rags sniffed all around Alex and Lady then turned his attention to Walter.

"I can see he was named aptly." Walter said as he extended a hand for the dog to sniff. He crouched down and petted Rags while looking Lady over. "It's hard to believe that that's the same dog we brought in here."

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Lady looked up at Walter like she knew he was talking about her. He reached over and scratched her head and she nuzzled his hand. "She remembers you."

"I doubt that. She only saw me that one time and she was in pretty bad shape." Walter seated himself on the floor across from Alex.

"They have good memories. I was in here with her the other day when someone else came in. I think it was the husband or boyfriend of one of the girls here. Lady looked up and started a low growl in the back of her throat. She didn't like him being in here and he seemed perfectly nice – she just didn't like him."

"Maybe he reminded her of someone who was mean to her."

"Could be. But she seems perfectly comfortable with you." Alex smiled up at him.

Lady got up from her place at Alex's side and came over to Walter. She sniffed him then placed her head on his knee while he patted her. "She's a friendly thing." He commented.

"She seems to be. The Vet says that dogs get along perfectly well with just the three legs once they get their balance."

"She seems to be doing fine." Walter agreed.

"She's still a little shaky but she's getting stronger every day. She doesn't seem to be having any more pain."

"That's good. She's gotten some color back into her gums and her eyes look clear."

"Uh huh. He said she had an ear infection in both ears. That's probably why she was hit. She didn't hear the traffic."

Walter snapped his fingers a few times and Lady looked up. "Her hearing seems fine now."

"She'll be on antibiotics for a while but everything seems to be healing up quite well. She's gaining some weight and you can just tell from looking at her that she feels better."

"I think you're right. I think she'll be beautiful once all her hair grows back in." Walter continued petting her.

"The Vet says there was probably some collie in her giving her those orange and white colors. And the brown is probably more the Shepard in her."

"And Rags there?" Walter asked as he watched the shaggy dog explore the entire room where they were sitting before coming over and sitting down next to Alex and nuzzling up to him for some petting.

"There's no telling about Rags here. The Vet says it's anybody's guess."

"He's friendly enough." Walter observed as Lady left his side and went back to Alex and lay down with her head on Alex' out stretched legs. Rags stretched out beside her.

"They certainly seem to tolerate each other well. That's why I was thinking of taking both of them. That way Lady will have some company while I'm at work."

"There's an upside and a downside to that sort of thinking. Yes, it's good for them to have companionship of their own species but on the other hand, once they are both feeling well, they will get into twice the mischief."

Alex chuckled. "What could two such sweet dogs do?"

"You'd be surprised. Left alone in an apartment they could shred it in one day."

"It's not like I have anything I'm worried about them tearing up."

"You'll have to make sure you don't leave anything out that they can get to –because dogs love to chew. And Rags there doesn't look very old."

"He's two. And Lady here is a couple years older." Alex petted both dogs in turn.

"You'll have to make sure you don't leave any shoes out or anything leather – they love to chew on leather."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said but he wasn't paying attention to Walter any more as Rags was licking his face and he was leaning as far back as he could from the dog and giggling.

Walter couldn't help but stare at the long neck and his groin twitched in response. He stood up and began fidgeting as he wandered around the small room. This is NOT Alexander, he argued with himself. But his body's reaction to Alex was unmistakable.

This is Alex Krycek and I need to keep that in mind. He chastised himself.

"You ready to leave?" Alex stood up.

"Yeah, I think we better. We still need to get to the shopping if you're going to take these two home next weekend." He watched while Alex put the two dogs back into their cages and patted them good-bye. They thanked the staff and headed back towards town.

"So what do you think? They're absolutely perfect; aren't they?" Alex asked as they drove.

"I think they are obviously compatible and the fact that they've both been fixed is a plus. Lady shouldn't give you much trouble for a couple of weeks but Rags there, is a different story. He's still basically a pup."

"The Vet said he was full grown."

"Full grown and anxious to get out and explore the world. He's going to need a lot of attention. And he hasn't been through the trauma that Lady has so he's going to be pretty rambunctious."

"I can handle rambunctious." Alex countered.

They drove the rest of the way in silence – Alex contemplating having two loving dogs to come home to each evening and Walter thinking that Alex had no idea what he's in for.

The shopping was an adventure in itself. Alex wanted two of everything that was in the store and Walter worked on tempering all that enthusiasm into some realistic purchases. As it was, it took them three trips to carry all the stuff out to the car and they headed to Alex' apartment with the trunk and back seat loaded down.

Walter helped carry everything into the apartment and gazed around at the nice furniture with a sigh and wondered how long it would stay this way.

"I'm not worried about the furniture, Walter. I can always replace it if it gets ruined." He saw Walter's gaze.

"I was thinking about that nice leather couch. Dogs love leather."

"If it goes, it goes. It'll be worth it to have them here waiting for me each night when I get home from work."

Walter couldn't miss the wistfulness in Alex' words. He was lonely. Alex Krycek was lonely. He needed to get out of there – now.

"OK. I think you're pretty well set up here. You've got more than enough of everything. I think I'd better get back."

"Oh sure! I really appreciate your help, Walter." Alex said as they walked back out to his car.

"Not a problem. I wanted to see Lady and see how she was coming along. I seriously didn't think she was going to make it."

"I know but I always knew she would – just like I think I always knew she was going to be mine." Alex said as he pulled the car out into traffic.

"You're really attached to her; aren't you?" Walter asked with a sideways glance at Alex.

"I am! More than I ever thought possible. At first it was just sort of a whim like maybe she would be fun to play with. But after spending time with her, and that silly Rags too, I've really grown to love them both. They NEED me, Walter, and I think that I need them just as much as they need me. They just seem to be exactly what my new life is missing."

"Well, I suggest you get the three of you into a house as soon as possible. Have you spoken to your apartment manager about a pet deposit?"

"I have. It's already taken care of. And I have an appointment this afternoon to go look at a couple of places."

"That's good."

"It's a beautiful day. Would you like to go along for the ride?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No. No I can't. I've got a lot of things I need to be doing this afternoon." Walter said but he didn't fool either of them.

"OK. If you change your mind, give me a call." Alex said.

"Uh huh." Walter grunted and looked out the side window.

They drove in silence for a while before Alex spoke again. "So how's Mulder doing since our little trip with Smith?"

"Haven't heard from him. He's keeping a pretty low profile."

"With the Bureau or with Scully?"

"Both I think. He wants the X-Files back but I don't see that happening. Doggett is doing a fine job there. He doesn't have the solve rate that Mulder did but he manages to get along with everyone and keep within the budget and that's a big plus."

"Surely they can find something else for a man with Mulder's capabilities to do?"

"I'm sure they could if they wanted to. I'm just not sure that they want him back full time."

"He seems a lot calmer than I remember him."

"He does seem to have calmed down a bit. Right now he's kind of bouncing around from AD to AD – wherever he can be of use."

"He'll find his place."

"I'm sure he will. And when he does, I think he'll take it a lot more seriously this time. He's learned a lot of the truths that he's been seeking for so long and he no longer seems to have the need to scream it to the world."

"That's good. Some truths the world is just not equipped to handle." Alex said as he pulled up to the front of Viva Towers.

"That's right." Walter turned to him. "Thanks for the ride out to see Lady."

"You're welcome. I hope you'll come out and visit us once we get settled in."

"I will. I'd like to see how she's getting along – Rags too. Give me a call and we'll set something up." Walter said as he opened the door and climbed out.

"I will and thanks again." Alex said and drove off.

Walter sighed as he watched the car disappear into traffic then turned and went on inside.

xxxxxx

Walter dreamed about Alexander that night – Alexander and his two dogs. Just two brief scenes. The first one they were lying in bed together. He had one arm around Alexander and the other was petting Lady who was lying on the other side of him. The second one they were standing side by side and watching the two dogs playing in their large back yard. He awoke feeling happy. Alexander was with him again if only in his dreams.

Awake, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to Alex Krycek. Was this all some game he was playing? He couldn't see Smith going along with something like that though and it was obvious that he had worked with Smith for some time. Could Krycek actually be a Resistance worker? Would Smith lie for him – be a party to some sort of deception? And to what purpose would such a deception be? Krycek seemed to have no agenda other than establishing himself in some sort of normal life.

He found it more and more difficult to concentrate on work and when Friday evening came around he found himself reaching for the phone and calling Krycek's number.

"Yes?" Alex answered the phone.

"It's Walter. I was wondering if you were going to need any help tomorrow bringing the dogs home?"

"Oh man, YES! The Vet recommended I get carriers for them but I hate the thought of putting them back in cages after just getting them out. Won't they be all right just on leashes?"

"Leashes will be fine to walk them to and from the car but you never know how an animal will act in a car. It might be a distraction to your driving." Walter explained.

"Lady was calm enough when we had her in the car. Maybe she'll be an influence on Rags."

"Lady was seriously injured and out of it. However, she does seem to be a lot calmer than Rags. But they are going to be as excited as you are to take them out of there. Maybe you could secure the leashes somewhere in the back seat."

"That's a good idea. I hadn't thought of that. You have a lot of good ideas about dogs. I guess you've had a lot of them over the years?"

"We always had them around the farm. I haven't had one since I left home though."

"I'd really appreciate it if you could come along with me to bring them home. Now that it's almost here, I'm terrified."

"Nothing to be afraid of. They are just animals and all they really need to make them happy is food, a warm place to sleep and someone to care about them."

"I can hardly wait to get them home. I'm going nuts here. Do you have any plans for the evening? Would you like to grab a bite to eat? My treat for helping me get the dogs home."

"I could eat." Walter answered and mentally kicked himself for sounding so eager. This was Alex Krycek he had to keep reminding himself.

"Great! What do you feel like – Italian, Chinese, Mexican, steaks?"

"Actually I was thinking about Italian myself." Walter looked at the red Stouffer's Spaghetti box in his hand and put it back into the freezer.

"Italian it is." Alex agreed.

"I'll pick you up." Walter said as he hurried up stairs to change. "There's a great place over on west Sullivan Street. Not all that far from you."

"Maria's? I've been there! I love their food!"

"Yeah, that's the place. What time?" Walter asked as he was going through his closet deciding what to wear.

"Soon as you can get here. I'm starving!"

"Great. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"I'll be out front waiting."

Walter cursed silently as he pulled over to the curb and took his wallet out and lowered his window and handed his driver's license and I.D. to the young traffic cop.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry, Sir." He handed them back to Walter. "It's Friday night and we get a lot of speeders out here. Just be careful."

Walter put them back in his pocket and took off now cursing himself for driving like a teenager on his way to a hot date. This was not a date! This was just two hungry people going out to dinner – it certainly wasn't a date. He looked in the mirror and checked his chin at the next stop light to make sure he hadn't missed any whiskers with his quick run over with the razor. Not that it was necessary. He was not out on a date. He was just going to get some dinner. That was all.

Alex was out front as promised and Walter couldn't still his reaction to the smile that greeted him. He leaned over and opened the door, Alex got in and they headed for Maria's. The aroma assailed them as they entered and they were engulfed with dim lights, tinkling dinnerware and the murmur of low conversations. Somewhere in the background he could hear some romantic ballads being played.

They were seated and opened their menus. In minutes they were sipping wine and waiting for their food.

"I can hardly wait for tomorrow morning. It seemed so far away when I first made the decision to adopt the dogs and now all the sudden here it is."

"Having second thoughts?" Walter asked.

"No! Not at all. I'm just … anxious about it. I want it so bad … and I don't usually get the things I want. I'm not used to things working out the way I want them to."

"Well, it's a new life you've started. Maybe all that will change."

"Oh, I hope so – especially where the dogs are concerned. I dreamed of having a couple of dogs but I always thought I'd have a house first."

"Still no luck in that department?"

"Not really. I did find one that I really liked that had a big back yard but it would be a forty-five minute drive to work each morning. If I took that, I wouldn't have time to take them out for morning walks before I left for work – it would be dark outside."

"If they had that big back yard you probably wouldn't have to take them for a morning walk. They would get enough exercise out in the yard. Was it fenced in?"

"Yeah, it was. I hadn't thought of that. You mean I could leave them outside in the yard all day?"

"You could – as long as you had some shelter for them to get in out of the weather."

"It had a big screened-in back porch. Maybe I could prop the screen door open?"

"Or get a doggie door just to give them access to the porch."

"That would be great! Where do I get a doggie door; Home Depot?"

"You could probably pick one up at a pet store. I don't know if Home Depot carries that sort of thing but they shouldn't be that hard to find. That way the dogs would have shelter and you could still keep your house locked up tight."

"That's a great idea! I'm thinking I might have to take another look at that place. Want to come with me?"

The food was served then and conversation turned to their dinner which was delicious and exactly to their liking. After they finished they lingered over another glass of wine before leaving. Once out front of Alex' apartment they chatted for a moment.

"You want to come in for a nightcap?" Alex invited.

"No, I'd better not. The wine was enough for tonight." Walter answered.

"OK. I'll see you in the morning then – early?"

"Is nine early enough?"

"Yeah – that'll be fine. I can't believe that I'm finally going to bring them home."

"Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Walter smiled at Alex' continued eagerness.

"I will. Try, I mean. I doubt I'll sleep much." Alex said and then if just remembering, he turned to Walter and added, "Thanks for coming to dinner with me."

"It was my pleasure. I never turn down pasta in any way, shape or form."

"I'll have to remember that." Alex said with a smile. He reached over and gave Walter's arm a gentle squeeze and said, "Good night," and got out of the car.

Walter swallowed hard and called "Good night," after him. He watched Alex unlock his door and go inside before he started the car and drove off.

What the hell was he doing? He argued with himself. This was Alex Krycek! Not someone you go have dinner with. He must be out of his mind! Alex Krycek – the last person on this earth that he'd want to get friendly with. Yet here he was, wishing he'd gone inside for that nightcap.

He was still arguing with himself when he got into bed. If he'd gone in with Alex, he might be in bed with him right now. He stopped that thought before it went any further. Alex Krycek was not someone you went to bed with – to dinner, maybe – but not to bed.

Still … he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like with him.

Walter worked out vigorously the next morning, determined to give his body enough of an exercise that it would stop yearning for other exercises that he wasn't in a position to provide for the moment. He needed to give some serious thought to getting out and getting laid. It had been some time and he was beginning to hurt. Maybe he'd go out this evening after he finished helping Alex get settled in with the dogs. Yes, he decided, that's what he'd do. He'd finish his afternoon chores and plan on an evening out.

Walter showed up a little passed nine and Alex met him in the parking lot looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. They went in Alex' car and he filled the drive with nervous chatter. When they got there Alex gave the girl his credit card, signed all the paperwork and the dogs were brought out from the back all wiggly and excited – tails wagging and eager to see him. He snapped the leashes on each of their new collars as their shiny new licenses tags dangled at their necks.

Walter couldn't help but smile and everyone's enthusiasm. It was a good time for all concerned. The Vet and his helpers were glad to see the dogs well and going to a good home and Alex was beaming with happiness. The dogs were circling at their feet; sure something exciting was about to happen and all left with a flurry of activity.

Walter offered to drive so that Alex could sit in back with the dogs as they found nothing to secure the leashes to. Lady sat quietly at Alex' side but Rags was all over the place even trying a time or two to get up into the front seat with Walter.

The ride finally ended and they got the dogs out of the car and into the apartment and took them off the leashes. Lady stayed by Alex' side but Rags took off and sniffed through the entire apartment, checking everything out.

Alex walked Lady into the bedroom and showed her where her bed was. She stepped up on it and lay down for a minute then got right back up. Rags immediately jumped up on Alex' bed and lay down.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Walter laughed.

Alex coaxed Rags down off the bed and pointed to his bed on the floor. Rags sniffed it a bit and then headed out to re-inspect the other rooms to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"It'll take time, I know, but he seems to be a smart thing. I think he'll learn." Alex said as he followed the dogs out.

Walter took one last look at the bed and tried not to think about Alex sleeping there and wondering if anyone had been there with him. He shook those thoughts out of his head and followed the others into the living room and sat down.

Alex sat on the other end of the couch – Lady at his feet and Rags up on the couch beside him. He petted the dog generously then told him to get down with Lady and he did, surprising them both.

"I told you he was smart!" Alex beamed with a smile that affected Walter much more than he would ever admit.

"I'd better go. Looks like you've got things pretty well in hand now." He stood and headed for the door.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate the help, Walter. I probably never would have made it if I'd had to drive and look after the dogs too."

"Well Lady is a real winner there, Alex, but you've got your work cut out for you with Rags. He's going to be your biggest problem." Walter said as he hesitated at the door and fiddled with his keys.

"I'm looking forward to it." Alex smiled at him and Walter knew he meant it. There was something about this Alex Krycek – something that he liked. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it would come to him.

"Good luck." Walter said and felt the heat raise as Alex slipped his hand into Walter's and squeezed.

"Thank you, Walter. I know you mean that."

Walter nodded and hurried out to his car. This could not be happening – not with Alex Krycek! He took a deep breath and started the car. There would be no need to see him any more. He wouldn't accept any further invitations – there was no need. Lady was fine now and everyone was happy. He'd just get the hell out of there and never go back. He'd get his mind busy on other things and forget all about Alex Krycek.

He didn't get laid that night, that weekend or the next. He went out and even had a few offers but nothing he saw interested him. He turned down several invitations to go out and see Alex' new home and after a while Alex stopped calling. Skinner went back to his normal life; working late and spending the weekends alone doing routine chores and evenings with page 17 of the magazine that he kept between his mattress and box springs. It was good enough. No entanglements, no commitments – just the magazine and his strong right hand.

Another lonely weekend with nothing to do found Walter fixing himself a drink one Saturday afternoon when his phone rang. His heart quickened and he decided if it was Alex, he was going to go see his new house. It wasn't Alex – it was Jeremiah Smith.

"Skinner," Walter answered the phone.

"Skinner, its Jeremiah Smith. I'm looking for Alexander and I can't find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"You've tried his cell?"

"I have and it just goes to voice mail. I need to speak with him right away. It's an emergency."

"I have no idea where he is. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Not unless you can find Alexander."

"Well, he just recently got a couple of dogs so he might be out with them but I can't imagine why he wouldn't have his phone with him."

"Dogs? I'm not surprised. He always said he wanted to get some. Walter, its Malleon. He's been critically injured. There's not much time left. He's asking for Alexander."

"Shit. OK. I know of a few parks around where people take their dogs. I'll go have a look and see if I can find him."

"Thank you, Walter. I'll keep trying his cell too. He'll know how to reach me when you find him so I can pick him up."

"I'll get right on it." He pocketed the phone, spent a few minutes on-line looking up dog parks then grabbed his jacket and took off.

He was about to give up when Rags came vaulting over and jumped up on him. He looked around frantically and finally saw Alex coming to him on a dead run, Lady at his heels.

"Thank God, I found you!"

"What is it; what's wrong?" Alex immediately sensed Walter's urgency.

"Jeremiah Smith has been trying to get in touch with you. You need to call him right away."

"Oh shit." Alex felt all his pockets. "I must have come out without my phone."

"Here." Walter handed him his phone.

Alex punched some numbers into the phone.

"Jeremiah? Alexander. What is it?"

He listened for a time and a look or horror came over his face. He closed the phone numbly and handed it back to Walter.

"He's coming for you?" Walter asked filled with sympathy for the tears he saw fill Alex' eyes.

"Uh huh. I've gotta go."

"Where? I'll take you."

"What about the dogs? I have to take them home."

"I'll take care of them. Come on. My car's right over here." Walter led them to the parking lot and they all got into his SUV.

"Where are you supposed to meet him?" Walter asked once they were under way.

"My place. Head west."

Alex explained how to get to his house and Walter suggested that he call his boss and tell him there was a family emergency and he had to take a few days off. Alex did and thanked him for the reminder. Once home, Walter assured him that he could look after the dogs and for Alex not to worry about them.

Smith showed up then and the two of them left. Walter was alone with the dogs and wondered aloud how he managed to get himself in this deep with Alex again. He took a tour of the house and yard and was impressed. It wasn't very big, three bedrooms, kitchen, living room and dining room and only one bathroom. The back yard was perfect though and it was huge. There was a six foot high fence surrounding it and it was filled with trees and grass and lots of dog toys scattered around. The back porch had an old porch swing where it was obvious that the dogs spent a lot of time. He was pleased. The dogs seemed happy and healthy and he regretted not coming out sooner to take a look around. He paced the floor and waited.

Around dark the dogs started to get antsy and Walter realized that he hadn't fed them yet. He opened a couple of cans and dumped them into their dishes and filled their water bowls with fresh water. He scanned the pantry and found some canned pasta and had that for dinner. He spent that first night on the couch. He left for a few hours the next day to go home and get some clothes and late in the afternoon he called in work and left a message with his secretary that he would be gone for a few days. Then he settled in to wait.

It was late Thursday afternoon before Alex got home. He walked into the house and went straight to his bed. Walter paced the floor and kept checking in on him. Alex slept until nearly noon the next day. As soon as Walter heard the shower come on he got up and started a pot of coffee and some bacon and eggs.

Alex came into the kitchen and accepted the cup of coffee and sat down at the table, wordless.

"Are you OK?" Walter asked as he sat a plate down in front of Alex.

"Yeah." Alex didn't say another word until his plate was empty and Walter poured him a second cup of coffee. "The dogs OK?"

"Uh huh." Walter answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Alex at the table.

"He's dead. Malleon's dead."

"What the hell happened?"

"Hunting accident."

"Smith couldn't do anything for him?"

"By the time he was found it was too late. All Jeremiah could do was keep him alive until I got there."

"I'm sorry. I know you were close."

"He was my friend. For all my growing up years, the only friend I had."

"I know he cared about you."

"I cared about him too! Just not in the same way. He was a good man, Walter."

"I'm sure he was. I'm glad he was there for you when you needed a friend."

"When I lost my arm, he took care of me. That was the first time he asked me to stay. I almost did. I didn't want to come back."

"Why didn't you have Smith fix your arm back then?"

"Because then everyone would have known I was working for the Resistance. I couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out."

"I wish I'd known."

"It was too dangerous."

The dogs started barking at the back door and Alex got up and let them in. They greeted him thoroughly until he had had enough and told them to get down. The door bell rang and Walter said, "I'll get it."

"No. I need to move around. I'll get it." Alex walked to the front door while Walter rinsed the dishes and followed into the front room.

"Yes, I'd like that," Alex was saying.

"Michaels – Alexander Michaels." Alex said as the newspaper person wrote the name down. "And it will be here every morning by six?"

"Yes sir. I throw this part of my route right at five thirty."

"That's great. Thanks a lot."

"Thank you, Mr. Michaels." The young man said as he turned and left.

Alex closed the door and turned to see Walter staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Alexander Michaels? Are you really … Alexander?"

Alex came over to him, "That's the name I was born with. Alexander Michaels Krycek. Michaels was my mother's maiden name. She went back to using it after they got divorced when I was five. It's in my records at the Bureau if you want to check it."

"Please … tell me what happened. Tell me about Alexander." Walter asked as they seated themselves on either end of the couch – Walter tossing his pillow and blanket over to a chair.

"First of all I want to tell you again I'm sorry for deceiving you. I never meant for it to go that far. It all just got out of hand."

"I'd like to hear about it – from the beginning."

"I was just finishing up an assignment for Jeremiah when I took a .45 slug to my left shoulder shattering it. I would have bled to death but Wilson, another Resistance worker, was nearby and got help. I don't remember a whole lot between the time I took the hit until I woke up.

I was lying in bed and Jeremiah was talking to me. I felt fine, just a little sleepy and a mild head ache. The first thing I did was grab my shoulder and found out it was fine. My shoulder was fine and my prosthetic was gone and in its place a flesh and blood left arm. At first I thought I'd been regenerated but then I started listening to what Jeremiah was saying and I realized I'd been transplanted."

"Transplanted?" Walter asked unable to believe what he knew was coming next.

"My consciousness had been placed in another body." Alex explained.

"I want to hear it from you. I want to know exactly what happened."

Alex nodded his head and went on. "My job was completed but for one thing. They needed me to plant a bug in a doctor's office. That was simple enough but the place was being closely watched and this face would have been recognized. With the new face, I made an appointment to see the doctor, complaining about a headache, which I did indeed have, and simply went in and finished the job."

"I'd been told that my regeneration was going to take another thirty days so I just went on back to my apartment. I stood looking at myself in the mirror for a long time – at the new body – perfect in every way. Not a scar on it. Then I thought about you and wondered what you'd think of that body. I didn't give it much more thought than that and just got in my car and drove around to some of the clubs that I've seen you in. That place I found you was the fourth one I'd looked in that night." He took a deep breath and went on.

"I didn't have any real plan. I think I just wanted to see how you'd react to the new body – to see if you'd be attracted to it. I don't think I thought much passed that."

"You should have told me."

"And once I did, that would have been the end of it."

"You're probably right." Walter had to admit.

"I swear to you, Walter. I never dreamed it would go that far. Once I saw that you were interested, there was no way I could turn back. You asked me to dance and that ended any possibility of just walking away."

Walter breathed in deeply remembering that night and the first time he had taken Alexander into his arms.

"It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me. I had had these … feelings for you for years but I never dreamed that one day I'd end up in your arms, dancing."

Walter stood up and paced the floor. "Go on." He prodded.

"When you whispered an invitation to go someplace private, I could hardly believe my ears. It was like being in a dream from that point on. We didn't talk much on the ride to the hotel. Come to think of it, we didn't talk all that much after we got there either." Alex grinned.

"Whatever possessed you to ask me to go away with you?" Walter asked angrily.

"I wanted to be with you. I didn't want it to end."

"You could have told me. Anywhere along the line – you could have told me."

"Every day we were together – every hour – this thing between us seemed to grow and I was in deeper and deeper. I was afraid if I told you, you'd hate me even more than you already did. I told myself we'd just have that time together and then I'd go back to being me and it would all be over with. We were both having a great time – no harm done."

"Go on."

"Then everything changed. Once I was back in my own body, I realized that it had been completely regenerated. Jeremiah had fixed everything. I had a new arm and all my old injuries had been removed. The Consortium was gone and I was notified that my status had changed to Active Retirement. I was free. Free from the old man, free from being on call 24/7 and free to have a life. The first thing I did was come to you and tell you the truth."

"And how do I know any of this is the truth?"

Alex got up and walked over to him. "You already know it. That's why you're here."

Walter stared at him and knew the truth.

"All you have to do is kiss me one time and you'll know I'm Alexander."

Walter kissed him then, a long endless kiss that left them both shaken. It was perfect. The only person who had ever kissed him like that was Alexander – his whole world tipped on its side. "Alex? Alexander?" He asked as he cupped the face in front of him in both hands.

"I'm right here, Walter and I love you, love you, love you." Each 'I love you' was punctuated with a kiss – first on the left cheek, then the right cheek, then the lips – exactly the way Alexander had done on their last night in Paris.

Tears rolled down Walter's cheeks, "Alexander – Alex – is it really you?"

Alex was too choked up to speak but shook his head vigorously and blinked back the tears.

Walter kissed him again and crushed him in his arms. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Alexander, never!"

"I can live with that."

THE END

79


End file.
